REVELATIONS I - IRRLICHTER
by KIT-X
Summary: Fox Mulder wird von der Vergangenheit eingeholt. Seine Tochter verschwindet auf die gleiche Art und Weise, wie einst Samantha...


Titel: "Revelations" - Teil 1: Irrlichter (der Director's Cut der beim ersten German FanFic-Award in den Kategorien "Beste Mythologiestory" und "Bester Mehrteiler" mit dem 1. Platz ausgezeichneten Trilogie)  
Auszeichnungen: Vom Deutschen FanFic-Gremium mit der Note 1,2 verabschiedet.  
Autor: KIT-X  
Reihe: Mortal Immortality, Teil 1  
Kontakt: kit-x@t-online.de  
Mein Archiv: http://www.thetruth.de/fanfic  
Spoiler: "Tunguska I + II", "Cassandra I + II", "Fight the Future", u.a.  
Rating: R-16  
Kategorie: Mythologie, A, T, V, MSR  
  
Short-Cut: Fox Mulder wird von der Vergangenheit eingeholt. Seine Tochter verschwindet auf die gleiche Art und Weise, wie einst Samantha...  
  
Disclaimer: Die meisten der hier verwendeten Charaktere sind das Eigentum von 20th Century Fox und Chris Carter. Keine Verletzung des Copyrights war je beabsichtigt. Einige Zitate aus vorangegangenen Episoden sind für diese Geschichte verwendet worden, um die Zusammenhänge zu verdeutlichen und der Geschichte mehr mythologische Tiefe zu verleihen (verwendet wurden die Übersetzungen von Cinephon, nicht die wortwörtlichen).  
Mehrere Songtexte sind zur Unterlegung von "Revelations" verwendet worden. Auch hier ist eine Verletzung des Copyrights nicht beabsichtigt.  
Die meisten Gedichte gehören mir und dürfen ohne meine Erlaubnis anderweitig und ohne Zusammenhang mit dieser Story nicht verwendet werden.  
  
  
I believe behind confusion awaits the truth for us.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
PRAYER BEFORE BIRTH  
  
I am not yet born  
O hear me.  
Let not the bloodsucking bat   
or the rat or the stoat   
or the club-footed ghoul   
come near me.  
  
I am not yet born, console me.  
I fear the human race may with tall walls wall me,  
with strong drugs dope me,  
with wise lies lure me,  
on black racks rack me,  
in blood-baths roll me.  
  
I am not yet born, provide me  
With water to dandle me,  
grass to grow for me,  
trees to talk to me,  
sky to sing to me,  
birds and a white light in the back   
of my mind to guide me.  
  
I am not yet born, forgive me  
For the sins that in me the world shall commit,  
my words when they speak me,  
my thoughts when they think me,  
my treason engendered by traitors beyond me,  
my life when they murder by means of my hands,  
my death when they live me.  
  
I am not yet born, rehearse me  
In the parts I must play and the cues I must take  
When old men lecture me,  
bureaucrats hector me,  
mountains frown at me,  
lovers laugh at me,  
the white waves call me to folly   
and the desert calls me to doom  
and the beggar refuses my gift  
and my children curse me.  
  
I am not yet born  
O hear me,  
Let not the man who is the beast   
or who thinks he's God   
come near me.  
  
I am not yet born  
O fill me  
With strength against those who would freeze my humanity,  
would dragoon me into a lethal automaton,  
would make me a cog in a machine,  
a thing with one face,  
a thing,  
and against all those who would dissipate my entirety,  
would blow me like thistledown hither and thither  
or hither and thither like water  
held in the hands would spill me.  
  
Let them not make me a stone and let them not spill me.  
Otherwise kill me.  
  
(taken from "The Collected Poems of Louis MacNeice", 1966)  
  
  
******************************  
  
*** PROLOGUS ***  
  
Jahrtausendelang ward es gehütet, das Buch der sieben Siegel. Jahrtausendelang verlangte der Geist des Menschen danach, zu erfahren, was darin geschrieben stand, und zugleich fürchtete er sich eben so sehr vor dem, was geschehen würde, würden die sieben Siegel irgendwann, in einer unbekannten und nicht absehbaren Zukunft, gebrochen werden, von einem, der würdig genug sein würde, das Heiligtum zu berühren und ihm seine Kraft zu entlocken, auf dass sie die Erde erfasse in all ihrem Sein.  
Doch nur ein Wesen, das Himmel und Hölle durchlaufen und sich zum Wohle der Menschheit geopfert hatte, sollte dazu im Stande sein, diese sieben Siegel zu öffnen und den Kelch der Wahrheit über dem Antlitz der Welt entleeren.   
Dieses Wesen fand sich, und allein durch das Wirken seines Lebens und seines Geistes wurden diese Siegel nach und nach gebrochen. Durch jedes weitere Siegel, das sich unter der Kraft des Wesens auftat, wurde seine Wirkung vollzogen, und Friede und Krieg traten gegeneinander an, um sich zu duellieren. Leben und Tod, sie kämpften gegeneinander immerdar, als das dritte und vierte Siegel zerbrach. Die Geister der verstorbenen Seelen erhoben ihr Wehklagen, kaum dass das fünfte Siegel aufsprang, und mit dem Brechen des sechsten erzitterte die Erde, und die Sterne des Himmels fielen auf sie herab. Und mit dem siebenden Siegel, das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gebrochen wurde, kehrte Stille ein, auf Erden und im Himmelreich, doch lange sollte sie nicht wären...  
Und so kam es, dass die Racheengel, die durch den Himmel auf die Erde gelangt waren, begannen, ihren Plan auszuführen, um die Welt wieder zu dem zu machen, was sie einst einmal gewesen war: das Reich des Schöpfers, des alleinigen Herrschers, der unantastbaren Macht, die einst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich anderes Leben auf der Welt hatte erheben können, intelligentes Leben, geschaffen von ihm, der größten existierenden Macht der Unendlichkeit, die von ihrer Reise durch die Weiten des Alls zurückgekehrt war zu dem Ort, wo sie einst geweilt und ihr Schaffen überwacht hatte. Doch ist dieser Ort nun ein anderer, und die Wesen, die die Macht einst erschuf, waren ihr beinahe ebenbürtig geworden. Doch wie kann ein Gott ihm beinahe ebenbürtige Wesen dulden, neben seiner selbst? Wie kann er es zulassen, dass das, was er einst schuf, eingenommen wird in all seinem Ausmaß, von einstigen Sklaven, Spielbällen seines kindlichen Schaffens? Und so sandte er sein Gefolge aus, um die Vernichtung vorzubereiten, die, die man auf Erden schon so lange befürchtet hatte, wusste man doch von den Prophezeiungen der Heiligen Schrift, fürchtete man sie, ob gläubig oder nicht. Doch war diese Prophezeiung, die man dereinst niederschrieb, unantastbar wie sie seitdem schien? War sie denn wirklich unabwendbar? Oder gab es da eine Chance, einen Schimmer der Hoffnung für die aufstrebende göttliche Rasse, ihre Existenz zu bewahren?  
  
Und zur Feier der Erkenntnis muss Platz für alle sein  
denn es gibt eine Wahrheit, die nicht verkauft oder gehandelt werden kann  
sie lässt sich weder aufzwingen noch abwehren  
noch gibt es ein Entkommen...  
  
- aus MUTEBA KAZADI, Technoliberation, 2019 -  
  
  
1. Buch:   
IRRLICHTER  
  
  
VOICE-OVER Fox Mulder   
  
Schicksal...  
Welch tiefsinnige, philosophische Bedeutung geht mit diesem Wort einher. Im negativen wie auch im positivem Sinne wirkt es auf uns, in all seinen Formen und Farben. Was es bewirkt... - wir können es nicht erklären. Nicht, bis wir es einmal wieder erfahren haben, in all seiner Macht.   
Nur eines können wir mit letzter Überzeugung von ihm sagen: Es bricht überraschend über uns herein, dann, wenn wir es am Wenigsten erwarten, ohne uns Zeit für eine wahre Vorbereitung zu geben. Und in den meisten aller Fälle wird es nicht nur unserem Leben eine neue Wendung geben, sondern auch unserem Geist, unserem Bewusstein. - Gefürchtet oder erhofft, verdammt oder prophezeit, seine Wirkung ist stets groß. Oftmals größer, als der menschliche Verstand zu erfassen vermag...  
  
  
ERSTER TEIL: CHICÓPEE  
When time goes by...  
  
Sometimes  
the past comes back  
and becomes your present...  
Takin' over control...  
Forcin' you to do  
the things you'd given up  
long times before...  
Drivin' you insane  
'cause it steals  
a piece of your present...  
your life...  
your mind...  
It's stronger than you...  
And there's nothing  
you can do against it...  
No way to stop...  
You've been already  
caught by destiny...  
  
- by KIT-X -.  
  
  
Pein durchschüttelte seinen Körper, als der schwere, mit spitzen Knochen und Bleikugeln unterschiedlicher Größe behängte Lederriemen erneut auf ihn niederfuhr. Er zählte schon gar nicht mehr die Schläge, denn diese Leute, die um ihn herumstanden und ihn quälten, bestraften nicht nach dem Gesetz, das ihnen einst gegeben worden war, sie hatten eigene aufgestellt. Ihre Geißelungen waren brutal und unerbittlich, fern jeder Menschlichkeit. Allzu oft hatten sie zu Bestrafende schon bis auf die Knochen mit ihren Schlagriemen, welche die Geschwindigkeit von Geschossen erreichten, wenn sie auf die Körper der Leidenden niedergingen, zerfetzt, die Eingeweide bloßgelegt, Rippen gebrochen und Körper zur Unkenntlichkeit geschändet.  
Er unterdrückte einen heiseren Schrei, als der nächste Schlag seine Seiten aufriss und das darunter liegende rohe Fleisch freilegte. Sein Magen rebellierte, durch die inneren Verletzungen spuckte er ein Gemisch aus Galle, Halbverdautem und Blut aus. Röchelnd wand er sich, doch seine Peiniger kannten keinen Ekel, keine Menschlichkeit. In ihren Augen war er Dreck, ein widerwärtiges Objekt, das aus dem Weg geräumt und für seinen Glauben, seine Überzeugungen, bis in den bitteren Tod hinein leiden musste. Und dieser Tod würde schmerzhaft und qualvoll sein, das wusste er. So sehr die Männer um ihn herum auch auf ihn eindroschen, sie würden ihn nicht töten, das würde gegen ihren Plan verstoßen. Wenn sie keinen Widerstand von ihm mehr spüren würden, wenn sie bemerkten, dass seine Kräfte nachließen, dann würden sie aufhören und ihm einige Minuten gönnen, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen - bloß um ihre Qual dann fortzusetzen. Sie waren gnadenlos. Sie waren Bestien. Er verachtete sie, doch brachte ihm das keine Genugtuung in seinem Schmerz.   
Man hatte ihn verraten. Man hatte ihn angeklagt. Man hatte ihn bedroht und in der Öffentlichkeit ausgebuht, mit faulem Obst und Kot beworfen. Und doch war er niemals von seinem Weg abgewichen, egal, was sie getan hatten. Doch nun musste er dafür bluten. Und dieses Blut trieb den Zweifel in ihm herauf, der seinen Geist umfing und ihn schweigen ließ, in der Stille darauf hoffend, dass sie einhalten würden, in ihrem widerwärtigen Tun...   
  
  
irgendwo in Pennsylvania  
23.21 Uhr  
  
  
  
Das Licht war grell. Grell und kalt.  
Er zitterte vor Furcht.  
Er wusste, dass es kein gutes Licht war. Er wusste, es war böse. Unheilverkündend, steril, ohne jegliche Wärme.  
Er kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Das vom Regen durchnässte Gras tränkte sein Hemd, seine Hose. Die Kälte, die sich durch seine Kleidung und seine Haut in seinen Körper fraß, ließ ihn erzittern. Sein Gesicht drückte sich auf die feuchte Erde, der Geruch von Pflanzen und Humus drang in seine Nase, wirkte beruhigend. Das war echt, das war gut. Das war irdisch.  
Das Licht über ihm bündelte sich plötzlich zu einem leise zischenden Strahl, der auf ihn hinabstieß. Er konnte nichts tun, war völlig hilflos diesen fremden Mächten ausgesetzt. Wie gerne wäre er davongelaufen, aber seine Glieder waren bewegungsunfähig. Wie gerne hätte er sich aufgerichtet und diesem Ding zugeschrieen, dass es verschwinden sollte, verschwinden von dieser Wiese, verschwinden aus seinem Leben...  
Etwas unerklärlich Mächtiges fraß sich in sein Gehirn, bezwang seine Gedanken, machte ihn zum Sklaven. Es nahm ihm den letzten Funken von Widerstand, bevor es vor den Augen des Mannes völlig schwarz wurde. Er spürte schon gar nicht mehr, dass sein Körper sich in die Luft erhob, schwebte, dem Objekt entgegen, vor dem er sich so gefürchtet hatte...  
  
  
drei Tage später  
Chicópee / Massachussetts  
  
  
Walter Skinner hielt den Wagen vor dem großen weißen Haus in der Dorrane-Street. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Zettel, der auf seinem Armaturenbrett lag. Nummer vierundzwanzig, ja, das war es.  
Er stieg aus und ging die von kleinen, ordentlich geschnitten Buchsbäumen gesäumte Einfahrt hinauf, bis er vor der Haustür stand. Er studierte das Nummernschild unter dem Klingelknopf: Mulder. Nach kurzem Zögern drückte Skinner auf den Knopf. Ein helles Klingeln hallte im Haus wieder, und Skinner hörte einen Hund im Innern bellen.  
Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Skinner blickte in das Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen, der den AD neugierig anstarrte.  
"Ja, bitte?", fragte er.  
"Ich suche Fox Mulder", sagte Skinner langsam. "Wohnt der hier?"  
Im gleichen Moment schoss ein braun-weißer Blitz durch die Beine des Jungen hindurch und auf den Fremden zu. Es war ein Jack Russell Terrier, der kläffend um den AD herumsprang und wild mit dem Stummelschwänzchen wedelte.  
"Twister, komm hierher!", befahl der Junge, während er einige Schritte vortrat, den quietschfidelen Hund mit beiden Händen umfasste und auf den Arm nahm. Dann sah er wieder zu dem ihm fremden Besucher auf.  
"Wohnt er hier?", wiederholte Skinner.  
Der Junge drehte sich zu der halboffen stehenden Tür um. "Dad!", rief er laut. "Kommst du mal raus?"  
Skinner runzelte die Stirn.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein Mann in der Tür erschien. Er war etwa einsfünfundachtzig groß und hatte dunkelbraunes kurzes Haar. Er trug einfache Jeans, darüber ein dünnes weißes Hemd. Die Ärmel hatte er hochgekrempelt, ein Geschirrhandtuch lag locker auf seiner Schulter.  
"Was ist denn los, Tommy?", fragte er. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Mann neben dem Jungen. "Direktor Skinner?" Mehr als überrascht hob er die Augenbrauen. "Was machen Sie denn hier?"  
Der AD streckte seine Hand aus. "Schön, Sie wieder einmal zu sehen, Mulder", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, während er dem ehemaligen FBI-Agenten die Hand schüttelte. Er unterzog ihn einem kurzen prüfenden Blick. Mulder sah gut aus, erholt und braungebrannt, kaum gealtert. Dabei waren über acht Jahre vergangen, seitdem Skinner ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. "Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht."  
Fox Mulder blinzelte. "Nein, nicht doch." Er trat zur Seite und forderte Skinner mit einer einladenden Geste auf, einzutreten. Dann winkte er Tommy herbei. "Los, du kommst auch rein."  
"Aber Dad, ich..."  
Fox wies auf einen Rucksack, der im Flur lag. "Dein Schulranzen liegt schon den ganzen Tag völlig unangetastet hier herum. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr keine Hausaufgaben habt."  
Mürrisch schob sich Tommy an ihm vorbei in den Flur, den Terrier noch immer auf dem Arm.  
Fox führte Skinner den Gang entlang in das Wohnzimmer, von dem aus eine große Terrassentür in den Garten führte. Ein leichter Wind blähte die Gardinen. Die beiden Männer traten nach draußen, und Fox deutete auf eine Sitzgruppe, bestehend aus diversen Gartenmöbeln.  
"Setzen Sie sich doch."  
"Danke." Skinner ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen und lehnte sich zurück. Neugierig musterte er den Garten, während sich Fox ihm gegenüber setzte. Er hatte das Geschirrhandtuch von der Schulter genommen und neben sich über die Stuhllehne gehängt.  
Skinner beobachtete, wie der kleine Hund aus dem Wohnzimmer nach draußen kam und zielstrebig über die Wiese lief, vorbei an einigen Rosensträuchern und einem kleinen Wasserlauf, bis er eine von Efeu umrankte Schaukel erreichte. Schwanzwedelnd sprang er ein kleines Mädchen, das auf dem Schaukelbrett saß, an und bellte kurz und hell. Tommy, bewaffnet mit einigen Büchern und Schreibutensilien, gesellte sich nur kurz darauf dazu.  
"Sind das Ihre Kinder?", fragte der AD mit einem kurzen Nicken in Richtung Schaukel.  
Fox nickte. "Tom und Destiny."  
"Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Sie inzwischen verheiratet sind", sagte Skinner und verflocht seine Finger ineinander. "Sie haben das FBI vor über acht Jahren verlassen... Mir scheint, Sie haben daraufhin recht schnell eine Familie gegründet. Ihr Sohn geht ja bereits in die Schule. Wie alt ist er? Sieben?"  
"Er wird nächsten Monat acht Jahre alt."  
Skinner nickte bedächtig. "Ich glaube, ich kenne nun den wahren Grund, warum Sie das FBI verlassen haben."  
"Es war wohl der wichtigste Grund", sagte Fox bestimmt.  
Skinner nickte. "Und darf ich fragen, als was Sie jetzt arbeiten?"  
"Schriftsteller." Fox lehnte sich zurück. "Ich habe genug gesehen, um Tausende von Büchern zu füllen. Mit den zwölf Romanen, die ich bisher geschrieben habe, habe ich mich bereits in den Bestsellerlisten etabliert."  
"Komisch, dass ich nie etwas von Ihnen gehört habe..."  
Der ehemalige FBI-Agent grinste. "Kein Wunder, denn ich schreibe unter einem Pseudonym."  
"Und das wäre?"  
"William Scire."  
Skinner war überrascht. "Sie sind das?" Er grinste. "Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, warum mich "Wolkenreich" an der einen oder anderen Stelle immer so sehr an Ihre Argumentationen erinnert hat."  
"Sie haben es gelesen?", fragte Fox amüsiert. "Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass Sie sich für Fantasy und Sciencefiction interessieren."  
Skinner grinste.  
"Daddy?" Destiny trat an ihren Vater heran und beugte sich über seine Schulter. "Tommy hat gesagt, dass wir heute Abend grillen, stimmt das?"  
"Ja." Fox zog die Kleine auf seinen Schoß. Skinner schätzte sie auch fünf oder sechs Jahre. Sie hatte langes und glattes rötlich glänzendes Haar und große, blaugrüne Augen. Der AD blinzelte. Ihm war, als würde er das Mädchen kennen.  
Fox schien seinen Blick bemerkt zu haben.  
"Ist etwas?"  
Skinner hob die Augenbrauen. "Sie können mich für verrückt erklären, Mulder, aber Ihre Tochter sieht Scully wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich."  
Der ehemalige FBI-Agent lachte. "Für diese Feststellung erkläre ich Sie bestimmt nicht für verrückt, Sir. Diese Ähnlichkeit liegt den trivialen Eigenschaften der Vererbung zugrunde."  
Skinner brauchte einen Moment, um die neue Information zu verarbeiten. "Ich... ich dachte, sie könne keine Kinder mehr bekommen..."  
Fox lächelte kaum merklich. "Das hatten wir auch gedacht... - Wissen Sie, als Dana mit Krebs im Krankenhaus lag, dem Krebs, den der Chip verursacht hatte, den sie ein Jahr zuvor hatte entfernen lassen, fand ich etwas, was sie retten würde - das wurde mir wenigstens gesagt. Und das, was ich fand, verursachte die Rückbildung des Tumors, des Geschwürs zwischen ihrer Nasenhöhle und ihrem Cerberum. Es galt als inoperabel... Es war ein Wunder. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es daran lag, ob es das war... - es scheint auch noch weitere Wunder vollbracht zu haben..."  
Skinner war noch immer verwirrt. "Also war Scullys Schwangerschaft der eigentliche Beweggrund, das FBI zu verlassen?"  
Fox nickte.  
"Daddy, was ist das FBI?", fragte Destiny auf Fox' Schoß.  
"Bundesagenten!", krähte Tommy hinter ihr. "Mensch Dee, guckst du denn nie Fernsehen?"  
"Und bei denen warst du?" Das Mädchen blickte neugierig zu ihrem Vater auf, der kurz lächelte.  
"Ein paar Jahre."  
"Wie viele?"  
"Zehn."  
"Wow!"  
Twister spitzte auf einmal die Ohren und sauste dann kläffend durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Mom kommt!", rief Destiny und sprang von Mulders Schoß.  
"Wird auch Zeit", murrte Tommy. "Normalerweise hätte sie schon vor einer knappen Stunde hier sein sollen!"  
Skinner blickte erwartungsvoll zur Tür, durch die nun Dana Scully - nein, Mulder - nach draußen trat, beladen mit einer großen Einkaufstüte. Sie hatte ihr schulterlanges Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und trug eine kurze Jeans mit einer grünen Bluse.  
"Du bist spät", sagte Tommy vorwurfsvoll.  
Sie strich ihrem Sohn lächelnd über den Kopf. "Ich weiß, Schatz, aber wir hatten noch einen Notfall." Dann bemerkte sie den Besucher. "Direktor Skinner?", fragte sie irritiert.  
Tommy sah sie schräg an. "Du kennst ihn auch?" Langsam kam ihm die ganze Sache sehr verdächtig vor.  
Der AD erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und streckte Dana die Hand hin. Sie nahm sie zögernd.  
"Muss ich jetzt Mrs. Mulder zu Ihnen sagen?", fragte er grinsend.  
Sie stellte die braune Einkaufstüte, die sie bis eben noch immer im linken Arm gehalten hatte, auf den Tisch und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
"Das werden Sie wohl", erwiderte sie, während sie ihr Lächeln wiederfand. "Aber Sie können auch ruhig Dana sagen. Das stört mich nicht."  
Sie beugte sich zu Fox hinab, um ihn mit einem kurzen Kuss zu begrüßen. "Vince hat mich angesprochen", teilte sie ihm mit. "Du sollst ihn heute Abend mal anrufen."  
Er nickte, bevor er nach der Einkaufstüte griff. "Ich bringe das schnell rein", sagte er, bevor er ins Haus ging.  
Scully ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, in dem zuvor ihr Mann gesessen hatte, und sah Skinner neugierig an.  
"Was treibt Sie zu uns? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Sie bloß einen Freundschaftsbesuch machen wollten."  
"Sie haben Recht, Dana. Ich bin aus beruflichen Gründen hier. Obwohl es mich freut, Sie beide wiederzusehen. Ich habe lange nichts von Ihnen gehört..."  
"Tja, wir sind nur im Bureau auffällig", grinste sie.  
"Ja, es ist schade, dass Sie nicht mehr bei uns sind..."  
Dana sah ihn an. "Wir hätten so nicht weitermachen können, das wissen Sie. Wir mussten uns entscheiden. Entweder für uns, oder für unsere Karriere."  
"Sie meinen..."  
"Natürlich!" Dana lachte. "Glauben Sie etwa, wir hätten das nicht gewusst? Anfangs dachten wir, es würde schon gehen. Wir hielten unsere Beziehung geheim. Doch das wollten wir dann nicht mehr, noch weniger, als ich erfuhr, dass ich schwanger war. Dann stand unsere Entscheidung endgültig fest. Also haben wir unseren Dienst quittiert, haben geheiratet, sind hierher gezogen und haben uns eine neue Arbeit gesucht. Fox schreibt nun seine Romane und Abhandlungen, diverse Sachtexte für verschiedene Zeitschriften, und ich habe eine kleine Arztpraxis unweit von hier in der Stadt." Sie grinste. "Ich will ja nicht beleidigend klingen, aber das jetzige Leben ist einfacher. Außerdem sind wir finanziell besser versorgt, als beim FBI."  
"Das wundert mich nicht", erwiderte Skinner lächelnd. "Und glauben Sie mir, ich gönne Ihnen das, was Sie sich aufgebaut haben. So ein Haus wie dieses wäre ein Wunschtraum für mich."  
"Dann wechseln Sie Ihren Job", erwiderte sie leichthin.  
Fox war inzwischen wieder in den Garten gekommen und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl zwischen Dana und Skinner. Auffordernd sah er den AD an.  
"Na dann, spucken Sie's schon aus", sagte er und verscheuchte unwirsch eine Fliege von seiner Stuhllehne. "Was ist der Grund für Ihr Kommen?"  
Als hätte Skinner bloß auf diese Frage gewartet, zog er ein Foto aus der Jackentasche und legte es auf den Tisch.  
"Ich möchte lediglich wissen, was Sie davon halten", sagte er langsam.  
Die beiden Ex-FBI-Agenten beugten sich beinahe gleichzeitig nach vorn und betrachteten das Foto. Es war bei Nacht aufgenommen worden. Es zeigte eine große Wiese, die nach hinten abfiel, ein kleiner Bachlauf schlängelte sich durch das Gras. Im Hintergrund stand eine Baumgruppe. Der Himmel war leicht bewölkt, der Mond war nur zur Hälfte zu sehen. Und mitten auf dem Foto war es: Ein großes rundes Objekt, nur schemenhaft zu erkennen, mit drei gleißenden Punkten, die die Nacht erhellten...  
Fox holte kurz Luft, schob das Foto dann aber entschieden über den Tisch. "Wir sind für so etwas nicht mehr zuständig", sagte er scharf.  
"Das weiß ich doch, Fox." Skinner schob das Foto wieder zurück. "Ich will doch bloß Ihre Meinung dazu hören, das ist alles. Das würde mir wirklich sehr weiterhelfen."  
"Ach?" Fox verzog spöttisch die Lippen. "Sie machen sich also den langen Weg von Washington nach Massachussetts, nur um mit dem allseits unbeliebtesten FBI-Agenten der Geschichte zu reden, mit dem Mann, der zu seiner Dienstzeit kleinen grünen Männchen hinterher jagte, überall Verschwörungen witterte, als "Spooky"-Mulder bezeichnet wurde, als paranoid galt und der durch seine unorthodoxen Ermittlungsmethoden zu einem Dorn in den Augen seiner Vorgesetzten wurde? Skinner, Sie sind doch verrückt!"  
Der unverhohlene Spott in Fox' Stimme verwirrte den Assistent Director. "Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihre Arbeit beim FBI zu kritisieren, im Gegenteil. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Fox!" Er lehnte sich über den Tisch. "Diese Aufnahme stammt von einem Zeugen des Spektakels, das sich in Pennsylvania abspielte. Dabei verschwand unter anderem Senator George Willis, einer der einflussreichsten Männer der Vereinigten Staaten. Und wir sollen diesen Fall aufklären. Dazu muss ich wissen, ob das da dem entspricht, was Sie angeblich so oft gesehen haben!  
Mulder lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, der Blick voll von unverminderter Schärfe und innerem Widerstand. "Ich habe vieles gesehen, aber ich halte es für angebracht, nicht mehr darüber zu reden. Solange ich auf all das gepocht habe, was ich als Wahrheit empfand - was auch die Wahrheit ist - hat man mich verfolgt, versucht zu diskreditieren, zu erpressen, zu töten. Vergessen Sie's also, Skinner! Selbst wenn ich mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit wüsste, was das da ist und was in Pennsylvania vorgefallen ist, ich würde darüber schweigen. Ich werde für eine Sache, mit der ich offiziell nichts zu tun habe, nicht meine Familie in Schwierigkeiten bringen." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl. "Es tut mir leid, aber Sie sind umsonst hierher gekommen!"  
"Agent Mulder!" Skinner erhob sich ebenfalls, dabei wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seinen Gegenüber mit einem Titel angesprochen hatte, der diesem schon lange nicht mehr zustand. Fox sah das ebenso.  
"Den Agenten können Sie sich sparen, Skinner!", keifte er daher. "Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie es mit einem lumpigen Foto schaffen, mich ins Bureau zurückzubringen, haben Sie sich geschnitten! Mit dem FBI habe ich nichts mehr am Hut! Das ist abgehakt! Es ist Vergangenheit!" Er beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn, sprach nicht mehr ganz so laut und wütend, aber immer noch scharf. "Ich habe gelernt, Skinner! Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, in den sieben Jahren mit den X-Akten ist mir einiges klar geworden. Ich weiß noch sehr gut, zu welchem Leben man verdammt ist, wenn man die Wahrheit kennt und diese auch noch zu beweisen versucht. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie oft ich um mein Leben gelaufen bin, wie oft ich mich und Dana in Gefahr gebracht habe, viel zu oft völlig unnötig sogar. All das, was uns in diesen Jahren zugestoßen ist, wäre niemals geschehen, hätte ich meine Finger von den X-Akten gelassen! Sie sind Dynamit, Skinner! Zeitbomben! Ein falscher Schritt, und sie gehen hoch, zerreißen Sie in der Luft! Ich hatte verteufeltes Glück, und das über Jahre hinweg. Doch ich bin nicht mehr der, der blind auf sein Glück vertraut. Früher, ja, da war ich unerschrocken, zu jeder Tour durch die Hölle bereit, nur um ein winziges Puzzlestück zu finden und es in dem gewaltigen Bild einzufügen, das niemals komplett sein würde. Ich war besessen von der Wahrheit, bereit, alles dafür zu geben, meine Kraft, meinen Mut, meinen Glauben. Ich habe mit dem Teufel gehandelt, Skinner! So oft stand ich am Rande des Abgrundes, hin und her gerissen zwischen verschiedenen Welten, Theorien, Ansichten und Parteien, zwischen dem FBI, der Konspiration, der Isolation, dem Licht, der Fremde und der Finsternis. Skinner, ich habe weder die Kraft noch den Willen, das noch einmal zu tun, selbst wenn Sie mir sagen, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird! Das letzte Mal war vor acht Jahren!" Fox ließ sich von plötzlicher Müdigkeit ergriffen in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. "Ich bin nicht mehr der von damals. Ich habe andere Ziele. Warum soll ich mich freiwillig in Gefahr begeben? Warum soll ich mutig sein, wenn ich es nicht sein muss? Sie stehen nicht mehr vor dem unermüdlichen Jäger von damals, Skinner..."  
Der AD starrte Fox lange an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Er hatte an diesem Tag schon viele Überraschungen erlebt, doch das hier war wahrlich die größte.  
"Sie haben aufgegeben", sagte er langsam.  
Fox blickte ihn schweigend an, seine haselnussbraunen Augen schienen erfüllt von Schmerz, Verzweiflung, aber auch Trotz. Dana neben ihm hatte den Blick gesenkt, starrte schweigend auf die Tischplatte.  
"Wissen Sie nicht mehr, was Sie einmal gesagt haben, Fox?", fragte Skinner langsam. "Wenn wir aufgeben, gewinnen die... Hören Sie, ich..."  
"Die sind Vergangenheit!", schnitt ihm Fox das Wort ab. "Für die existiere ich nicht mehr, seitdem sie auch nicht mehr für mich existieren! Ich bin kein Feind mehr für sie, also lassen sie mich in Ruhe! Sobald ich mich jedoch wieder rühre, nur das kleinste Zeichen von mir gebe, dann stehe ich wieder auf ihrer roten Liste! Und sie finden mich schneller, als Sie denken, Skinner!"  
Der AD schüttelte den Kopf. "Fox, auch wenn Sie sich noch so geändert haben mögen, Sie sind noch genauso paranoid wie vor acht Jahren!"  
"Nicht ohne Grund", erwiderte der ehemalige FBI-Agent bedeutungsvoll, bevor er aufstand und zur Terrassentür ging. "Es war schön, Sie nach all der Zeit mal wiederzusehen, Direktor Skinner, aber Ihren Wunsch werde ich Ihnen nicht erfüllen können." Die Geste in Richtung Wohnzimmer war eindeutig. Fox forderte seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten dazu auf, zu gehen. Und ein kurzer Blick in Danas Augen verriet Skinner, dass sie die Entscheidung ihres Mannes nicht nur akzeptierte, sondern auch teilte. Und er wusste, sie hätte Fox gar beschimpft, hätte er sich Skinner gegenüber sofort kooperativ gezeigt, auf alte Theorien gepocht. Nein, sie hätte das nicht geduldet. Nicht nach all dem, was geschehen war...  
Der AD nickte langsam, bevor er aufstand und Fox durch das Haus zur Tür folgte. Im Flur wandte er sich zum letzten Mal an den ehemaligen Agenten und reichte ihm das Foto.  
"Behalten Sie es", sagte er. "Vielleicht sehen Sie es sich doch noch einmal genauer an und beschließen, mir zu helfen. Wenn, dann wissen Sie ja, wo ich zu erreichen bin..."  
"Sie werden umsonst auf meinen Anruf warten müssen", erwiderte Fox kühl und ließ das Foto achtlos auf den kleinen Sekretär im Flur fallen. Dann öffnete er dem AD die Tür, und Skinner trat durch sie hinaus.  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Fox", sagte er.  
'Das bezweifle ich', dachte Mulder.  
"Bye", sagte er daher, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss. Durch das Fenster konnte er sehen, wie Skinner in sein Auto stieg und nach einem kurzen Zögern anfuhr. Schon bald war sein Wagen in der nächsten Straße verschwunden...  
  
  
am späten Abend  
Chicópee / Massachussetts  
  
  
Es war ruhig geworden in den Straßen. Nicht, dass es in Chicópee jemals den Geräuschpegel einer Großstadt annahm, vor Allem nicht hier in der etwas abseits gelegenen Villengegend, in der das Haus der Mulders stand, dennoch war es jetzt beinahe gespenstisch still. Keine einzige kleine Windböe ließ die Kronen der Ahornbäume rauschen, kein Vogel war zu hören, nicht einmal das entfernte Geräusch der in den Feldern zirpenden Grillen.  
Fox Mulder lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und strecke die Beine von sich, die ihm eingeschlafen waren. Er seufzte leise und warf dann einen kurzen wiederholten Blick nach oben. Was er sah, war die Vergangenheit. Er sah in Lichter, die schon lange nicht mehr so waren, wie sie ihm jetzt erschienen. Denn all die Lichter hatten seit ihrer Geburt eine lange Reise angetreten, einige von ihnen sogar schon lange, bevor es hier auf der Erde die ersten Menschen gegeben hatte...  
Fox schüttelte den Kopf. 'Hör auf', befahl er sich. 'Verdammt noch mal, hör auf damit!'   
Er zwang sich, den Blick von dem klaren Sternenhimmel abzuwenden, und massierte geistesabwesend seine Stirn.  
'Warum?', fluchte er in Gedanken. 'Warum denn nur?'  
Er konnte nicht anders, als erneut hinaufzuschauen, in das gleißende Angesicht des Orion, des Großen Bären oder des Herkules zu sehen. Er fand die Sternbilder des Drachen, der Jagdhunde und der Nördlichen Krone, sah die großen Sterne mit den ungewöhnlichsten Namen, wie den Pollux, den Prokyon, die Wega und den Aldebaran, über dem die sechs Sterne der Plejarden leuchteten. Er sah den Adler, den Delphin, den Andromedanebel und das Sternbild der Kassiopeia.  
  
  
Shimbala luga la  
  
Kassiopeia...  
  
They're here from outer space...  
Shimbala luga la  
  
Fox versuchte, seinen Gedanken Einhalt zu gebieten, doch sie flossen unaufhaltsam, ganz von allein, ohne seinen Willen. Wiederholten Informationen und Eindrücke, die er schon so lange aus seinen Erinnerungen verbannt hatte.  
  
I saw the signs of something   
Moving through the sky with speed  
  
1667 leuchtete die um 10.000 Lichtjahre entfernte Sternengruppe zum ersten Mal auf, Überreste einer gewaltigen Supernova, die schon länger zurücklag, als es sich die Menschheit vorstellen konnte. Eine Supernova, bei der die große Sonne, die Schedir, gleich einem Hefekuchen aufging, um kurz darauf zu explo2dieren, in tausend Teile zu zerspringen. Eine Supernova, die eine ganze Galaxis zerstörte, die Bewohner eines dort befindlichen Planeten dazu zwang, sich neuen Lebensraum zu suchen...  
  
They took me back in time  
I found we're from another kind  
Long ago and far away  
Another place we used to stay  
  
They saved the human race  
From enemies from outer space zone  
Our star was blown away  
And now there's all is left is hell  
  
Now I know that we are not alone  
Oh, oh, communication  
Oh year, now I know I'm from another star  
Oh, oh, you're from the place  
I know I miss in me  
  
10.000 Light Years away  
Reading the code signs  
And see how they pray  
From 10.000 years away  
You're the Gods from outer space  
  
Shimbala luga la...  
  
("10.000 Light Years" ? Benjamin Boyce)  
  
Fox Mulder holte merklich Atem, schnappte wie ein Fisch im Trockenen nach Luft. 'Nein', befahl er sich, 'nein, lass das nicht wieder an dich herankommen!'  
Zu spät.  
Kassiopeia...  
Das Sternbild, das Cassandra Spender an ihr Fenster gezeichnet hatte, das sie dazu gezwungen hatte, zum Ruskin-Damm in Pennsylvania zu gehen. Nicht nur sie war von unerklärlichen Kräften dorthin gelotst worden, sondern auch unzählige andere Menschen, unter ihnen auch Dana...  
Zehn Jahre. Zehn Jahre vergangen...  
Fox begann zu zittern. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen sie wieder, all die Bilder, all die schrecklichen Szenen. Szenen der Ungewissheit, Szenen der Furcht. All die Angst von damals ließ ihn in seinem tiefsten Inneren erbeben, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Sein Verstand arbeitete, ohne dass er ihm den Befehl dazu gegeben hatte. Etwas in ihm bäumte sich dagegen auf, doch schaffte es nicht, den sich im Geiste formenden Worten Einhalt zu gebieten.  
Das Foto. Fox griff nach dem Foto, das in seiner Hosentasche steckte, starrte es an. Die Lichter, die Spiegelungen, die unverkennbare Silhouette...  
Ja, sie waren es. Sie waren es schon immer gewesen.  
Kassiopeia...  
Plötzlich, von einem Moment zum nächsten, war sein Kopf wieder frei, die Bilder verschwanden, und mit ihnen die Angst. Er war wieder hier, im Garten, den Hals verrenkt, um die Augen gen Himmel richten zu können. Er blinzelte, ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den noch immer zitternden Händen, verharrte bewegungslos, zwei, drei Minuten.  
'Du Narr!', verfluchte er sich. Und doch wusste er gleichzeitig, dass es nichts helfen würde. Es war bereits zu spät. Der erste Schritt war getan, und er konnte nicht mehr zurück.  
Ruckartig stand er auf und ging über die Terrasse zurück ins Haus. Die meisten Lichter waren bereits gelöscht, die Kinder schliefen tief und fest. Auch Dana war bereits zu Bett gegangen.  
Fox huschte in sein Arbeitszimmer und schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich. Er ließ sich in seinen Ledersessel fallen und schaltete die Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch an. Dann wirbelte er in seinem Stuhl herum, starrte auf das prall gefüllte Bücherregal, das die gesamte Wand auf dieser Seite einnahm. Langsam beugte er sich vor und zog die gesammelten Werke von Shakespeare heraus, stapelte die schweren Bücher auf seinem Tisch. Dann langte er in die nun frei gewordene Öffnung und zog einen silbernen Aktenkoffer heraus. Behutsam legte er ihn auf die Tischplatte, tastete nach dem Sicherheitsschloss. Konzentriert gab er die Kombination ein. Das Schloss schnappte auf, und Fox klappte den Deckel zurück. Er umfasste den gewaltigen Stapel von Pappordnern und hob ihn aus dem Koffer, den er zurück auf den Boden stellte. Ordner für Ordner schob er beiseite, überflog die Nummern und die Jahreszahlen. 1994, 1995, 1996...  
Da! Aktennummer 97X08-1159.  
Mit fliegenden Fingern durchblätterte Fox die knapp vierzig Seiten umfassende Akte, bis er die Klarsichtfolie mit dem Fotoumschlag fand. Er sah die Bilder durch, las die Bemerkungen auf der Rückseite, blätterte im Ordner einige Seiten zurück, bis er die Äußerungen von Cassandra Spender fand, die er einst notiert hatte. Er fand die PEER-Daten und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Zeilen.  
"Unter den Außerirdischen ist ein Krieg ausgebrochen..."  
Einige Zeilen weiter, eine Aussage von Alex Krycek:  
"Kasachstan und Skyland Mountain. Dieser Ort in Pennsylvania... Alles außerirdische Leuchttürme, wo die Eroberung beginnen soll. Wo nun ein Kampf ausgefochten wird. Es wird gerungen um Himmel und Erde..."  
Fox erschauderte. Diese Worte waren ihm noch so vertraut, als hätte sie Krycek erst vor wenigen Minuten zu ihm gesagt. Er konnte sich noch genau an den Abend vor zehn Jahren zurückerinnern, als ihn sein ehemaliger Partner und Überläufer zum Konsortium aufgesucht hatte, um ihn über den Krieg in Kenntnis zu setzen. Und er brauchte nicht einmal weiterzulesen, um den genauen Wortlaut des ehemaligen FBI-Agenten zu wiederholen:  
"Es gibt nur ein Gesetz: Kämpfe oder stirb. Und nur eine Regel: Widerstehe oder diene..."  
Fox schloss die Augen, sah Krycek vor sich, im Halbdunkel seines alten Apartments in Washington, wie er langsam, aber eindringlich auf ihn einredete.  
"Ich bin von einem Mann geschickt worden. Und dieser Mann weiß genauso wie ich, dass Widerstand in unserer Macht liegt..." Er hatte Fox bedeutungsvoll angesehen. "Und in Ihrer..."  
'Nein!' Fox versuchte, die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. Vergeblich.  
"All die Massenvernichtungen waren Anschläge außerirdischer Rebellen", sprach Krycek weiter, so als würde er direkt neben ihm stehen. "Um die Okkupationspläne zu stören. Jetzt wird einer von diesen Rebellen gefangengehalten. Und wenn der stirbt, dann stirbt auch der Widerstand..."  
Als Alex Krycek geendet hatte, vernahm Fox die Stimme von Skinner.  
"Sie haben aufgegeben, Fox..."  
Und dann, seine eigene Stimme, aus tiefer Vergangenheit:  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es allein tun will. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es kann... - Aber wenn ich aufgebe, gewinnen die..."  
"Sie haben aufgegeben..."  
Fox schlug die Akte zu und stopfte sie zusammen mit all den anderen zurück in den Koffer, schloss den Deckel und lehnte sich nach Luft schnappend in seinem Sessel zurück. Das Foto, das ihm Skinner heute gebracht hatte, lag noch immer auf dem Tisch. Fox griff nach ihm, starrte es an. Dann drehte er es herum. Auf der Rückseite standen nur zwei Worte: Ruskin-Damm / Pennsylvania.  
Einer der außerirdischen Leuchttürme...  
Der Krieg war also noch immer nicht zu Ende.  
Fox starrte auf die Worte, dann wieder auf das Bild. Erneut kamen ihm Kryceks Worte in den Sinn:  
"Jetzt wird einer von diesen Rebellen gefangengehalten. Und wenn der stirbt, dann stirbt auch der Widerstand..."  
Und plötzlich wusste Fox, dass er selbst ein Rebell war. Ein Rebell, der in seinem Innern gestorben war - und mit ihm der Widerstand.  
Ja, er hatte aufgegeben...  
"Es gibt nur ein Gesetz: Kämpfe oder stirb. Und nur eine Regel: Widerstehe oder diene..."  
Fox griff nach dem Telefon. Es war ihm egal, dass es schon kurz nach Mitternacht war. Er wusste, dass er Skinner erreichen würde...  
  
  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington, D.C.  
0.21 Uhr  
  
  
Skinner rückte die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht und gähnte kurz. Energisch klappte er die Akte zu, die vor ihm auf dem überladenen Schreibtisch lag.  
'Schluss für heute', sagte er zu sich selbst und schob den Ordner, in dem er gerade geblättert hatte, in das Regal hinter sich.  
Er begann seinen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen, legte die Blätter vom George Willis-Fall zurecht und klopfte die dazugehörigen Fotos auf dem Tisch zu einem ordentlichen Stapel.  
In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon.  
Der AD runzelte die Stirn, griff jedoch sofort nach dem Hörer.  
"Skinner?"  
"Ich bin's."  
"Fox?"  
Der stellvertretende Direktor ließ sich überrascht auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken.  
"Ja."  
"Ich dachte mir, dass Sie anrufen würden", sagte Skinner langsam. "Und es freut mich, dass Sie mir trotz allem helfen."  
Nach einer kurzen Pause: "Walter, ich... ich habe es schon einmal gesehen. Dieses Objekt, meine ich. Mehrere Male sogar..."  
Skinner wartete schweigend auf weitere Informationen. Er wusste, dass er den ehemaligen Agenten nicht drängen durfte. Fox Mulder würde nur das erzählen, was er bereit war, von sich preiszugeben. Und wie weit er gehen würde, wusste Skinner noch nicht. Er hoffte, weit genug, um in dem Fall weiterzukommen.  
"Das Foto, das Sie mir dagelassen haben, wurde am Ruskin-Damm aufgenommen", fuhr Fox fort. "Dort, wo im Jahre 1997 ein gewaltiges Massaker stattfand, bei dem Cassandra Spender verschwand, und bei dem auch Dana anwesend war..." Er zögerte kurz. "Kurz nach diesem Vorfall erhielt ich eine Information von einem Mann, dessen Namen ich hier und jetzt nicht nennen möchte. Er sagte mir, dass dieser Damm, ebenso wie Skyland Mountain und einige andere Orte, sogenannte Leuchttürme seien, gekennzeichnete Stellen für extraterrestrische Lebensformen, Ausgangspunkte für deren Kolonialisierung und der Eroberung der Erde..."  
Er stockte. Skinner hörte, wie er scharf einatmete, so als bereue er, all das gesagt zu haben.  
"Bitte, sprechen Sie weiter", bat ihn der Assistent Director.  
Wieder eine kurze Pause. Dann fuhr Fox Mulder fort: "Doch war das Massaker nicht die Tat der Eroberer, sondern der Rebellen, die sich mit der Konspiration zusammengetan haben. Die Außerirdischen haben sich in zwei Parteien aufgeteilt und führen untereinander einen erbitterten Krieg um diesen Planeten. So jedenfalls legte es mein Informant aus. Die Rebellen vernichteten bei diesem Massaker unzählige Menschen, die über ein Implantat im Nacken verfügen, somit also unter der Kontrolle der anderen Partei stehen. Sie wollten ihnen diese Kontrolle nehmen, zu diesem Zweck haben sie die Menschen getötet... Das war es, was ich damals erfuhr. Ob das alles wahr ist, weiß ich nicht. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich daran glauben soll..."  
"Könnten Parallelen zu dem Fall bestehen, den wir gerade bearbeiten?", fragte Skinner vorsichtig.  
"Das weiß ich nicht. Wie viele Menschen sind bei dem Vorfall verschwunden?"  
"Nur zwei. Der Senator und ein Mädchen namens Sarah Killigan. Allerdings fand man - wie am Ruskin-Damm vor zehn Jahren - unzählige Brandopfer. Hundertzwölf Menschen, davon hundertacht Tote."  
"Dann besteht durchaus ein Zusammenhang", sagte Mulder leise. "Wenn es diesen kosmischen Krieg gibt, dann ist er noch nicht vorbei, und die Rebellen fahren mit ihrer Säuberungsaktion fort..."  
"Was genau bedeutet das?"  
"Kämpfe, oder stirb", sagte Mulder leise. "Widerstehe, oder diene."  
"Fox..."  
"Das sind die einzigen Regeln, die noch Geltung besitzen, Walter. Vergessen Sie den Senator. Wenn er von den Rebellen am Leben gelassen wurde, wird er zurückkehren. Kümmern Sie sich lieber darum, dass so ein Massaker nicht mehr geschieht!"  
"Aber..."  
"All diese Menschen, die dort hinweggeschlachtet werden, tragen Implantate in ihrem Körper. Sie sind auserwählt. Nur ihnen steht ein solcher Tod bevor. Finden Sie diese Menschen und lassen Sie sie beobachten! Sie werden Sie zu diesen Schauplätzen führen, und wenn das alles, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe, die Wahrheit ist, dann werden Sie diejenigen sehen, die mit der Schattenregierung zusammenarbeiten, die - wie es mir scheint - noch immer äußerst aktiv ist. Sie haben noch immer keinen effizienten Wirkstoff gegen das außerirdische Virus gefunden, jedenfalls keinen, der dazu in der Lage wäre, die gesamte Menschheit zu schützen. Darum töten sie die Versuchskaninchen der Gegenpartei, versuchen ihnen die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, sich parasitär zu vermehren. Ich weiß nicht, ob es sich bei den beiden Parteien auch um zwei verschiedene Spezies handelt, jedenfalls sehen sie verschieden aus. Und Sie, Walter, Sie können sie sehen, dann haben Sie Ihren Beweis. Und dann brauchen Sie mich auch nicht mehr. Also, suchen Sie Leute, die dieses Implantat haben. Sie tragen die Antwort in sich! - Viel Glück!"  
Skinner schnellte nach vorn. "Fox!"  
Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Fox Mulder hatte bereits aufgelegt...  
  
  
wenige Minuten später  
Chicópee / Massachussetts  
  
  
Es war kurz vor ein Uhr in der Nacht, als Fox endlich ins Bett kroch. Er gab sich Mühe, leise zu sein, dennoch drehte sich Dana zu ihm um.  
"Wo warst du so lange?", fragte sie leise, und ihre Augen blitzten matt in der Dunkelheit auf.  
"Warum schläfst du noch nicht?", erkundigte er sich, während er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ und die Bettdecke zurechtzupfte, wohlwissend, ihre Frage umgangen zu haben.  
"Du hast mit Skinner telefoniert?"  
Er fühlte sich ertappt, wagte es jedoch nicht, sein Telefongespräch zu leugnen. "Ja, ich habe ihn angerufen."  
Nun drehte sich Dana gänzlich zu ihm um. "Was hast du ihm gesagt?"  
Er seufzte leise, bevor er nachgab. "Ich habe mir das Foto noch einmal angesehen. Auf der Rückseite war der Ort notiert, wo das Ganze geschehen ist: Am Ruskin-Damm in Pennsylvania."  
Dana schwieg betroffen. Die Erinnerungen an diesen Ort waren noch immer da. Sie spürte, wie sie erschauderte, als sie an diese Nacht dachte, diese Nacht, die schon so lange zurücklag, aber dennoch so nahe, so schrecklich greifbar zu sein schien.  
"Fox, du wirst doch nicht etwa doch ins Bureau zurückgehen?", fragte sie, und Angst und Strenge zugleich schwangen in ihrer Stimme.  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht", erwiderte er ruhig, aber bestimmt. "Und ich werde mich auch nicht dazu bewegen lassen, zu diesem Ort zu fahren. Ich habe Skinner lediglich geschildert, was damals vorgefallen ist."  
"Und?"  
"Ich habe ihn gewarnt, mehr nicht, Dana." Er starrte an die Decke. "Was für mich einst Deep Throat oder Mr. X waren, bin ich nun für Skinner. Und ich werde ihm nur dann Informationen geben, wenn ich es für richtig halte."  
"Glaubst du, dass du dabei kein Risiko eingehst?", fragte sie zweifelnd.  
"Glaubst du, dieses Haus sei verwanzt?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage. "Solange ich sie nicht auf mich aufmerksam mache, werden sie nicht einmal an uns denken!" Er blickte sie an. "Aber ich kann nicht schweigen, Dana, das weißt du. Die Angst vor denen ist größer, als die vor der Konspiration. Und wenn es sie wirklich gibt, was wir ja wissen, und wenn sie noch immer versuchen, diesen Planeten zu kolonisieren, dann muss auch ich meinen Teil dazu beitragen, dass dies nie geschehen wird."  
Sie nickte zögerlich. "Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Und ich weiß auch, dass du Recht hast..." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und umschloss zärtlich die seine. Dann rutschte sie zu ihm heran, kuschelte sich an seinen warmen Körper. Er legte seine Arme um sie, drückte sie an sich, strich durch ihr weiches Haar. Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn.  
"Ich liebe dich", wisperte er, von seinen inneren Gefühlen überwältigt, die jedes Mal wie eine große warme Welle in ihm aufstiegen, wenn er ihr so nah war, wenn es Momente wie diesen gab. Es gab keinen anderen Menschen auf der gesamten Welt, für den er so empfand, wie für sie. Für sie war er alles, was er für andere nicht war. Für sie war er selbstlos und sanft, offen und kompromissbereit. Für sie und die Kinder. Sie waren seine Familie, die einzigen Menschen, die es wert waren, dass er sich ihnen offenbarte, ganz er selbst sein konnte. Andere Menschen kannten ihn bloß als misstrauischen und vor Allem schwierigen Mann, dieses Image war ihm besonders beim FBI inne gewesen. Man hatte ihn für einen Querulanten gehalten, einen Exoten. Seinen Vorgesetzten war er stets ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, weil er unnachgiebig und stur gewesen war. War er von einer Sache überzeugt gewesen, hatte er sich diese Überzeugung von niemandem nehmen lassen. Seine ehemaligen Kollegen kannten ihn als einen Mann, der zu emotional handelte, mit dem die Gefühle allzu oft durchgingen, der nicht rational genug war und gegen so viele Logiken wie nur möglich verstieß, sich gegen sie aufzulehnen schien. Ja, er war oft wütend geworden, hatte getobt und gedroht, so manchen einflussreichen Mann zu seinem Feind gemacht. O ja, er war wirklich ein Rebell gewesen. Und irgendwo in ihm lebte dieser Rebell noch immer. Er schlief, tief und fest, wie Dornröschen, nur darauf wartend, geweckt zu werden. Doch Fox wusste nicht, ob er diesen Rebellen wecken oder auf Ewig ruhen lassen wollte...  
Dana umfasste ihn fester, ihre Berührungen ließen seine Gedanken versiegen. Was bedeutete schon dieser Rebell? Was bedeutete die Vergangenheit? Die Vergangenheit lag hinter ihm, war nicht mehr Teil seines Lebens - jedenfalls kein ausschlaggebender.  
Seine Lippen suchten die ihren, er küsste sie zärtlich. Dana schlang die Arme um seine nackten Schultern. Er spürte eine ihrer Hände, die auf seinem Rücken ruhte, während die andere seinen Kopf hielt, durch sein Haar fuhr, während sie sich küssten, lange und innig. Er spürte das wohlige Gefühl von Haut an Haut, sog ihren Duft ein.  
"Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er, etwas atemlos.  
Sie sah ihn an, suchte den Kontakt zu seinen warmen braunen Augen, die sie so liebte. Er sah sie an, mit diesem zärtlichen Blick, der seit Jahren nur ihr allein gehörte. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren die Konturen ihrer Augenbrauen nach.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Fox", wisperte sie. "Ich liebe dich auch."  
Und dann schmiegte sie sich an seine Seite, spürte, wie er den Arm um sie legte, und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte sie der Schlaf bereits übermannt...  
  
  
am nächsten Tag  
Chicópee / Massachussetts  
  
  
Ein dunkler Wagen hielt unweit der Dorrane-Street vierundzwanzig. Der Mann am Steuer lehnte sich seufzend zurück, während er das Haus betrachtete. Es war ein schönes Haus mit einem großen, gepflegten Vorgarten und einer breiten Hofeinfahrt. Ein großer Kastanienbaum spendete Schatten, über dem Garagentor hing ein Basketballkorb. Auf der Einfahrt selbst stand ein schwarzer Ford Mondeo.  
Der Mann schob sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und zündete sie an. Langsam und nachdenklich blies er den Rauch der Morley aus, starrte unverwandt auf das Haus.  
Die Frau neben ihm wirkte nervös. Sie hatte langes gelocktes Haar, ein schmales ebenmäßiges Gesicht und sanfte braune Augen.  
Der alte Mann drehte sich zu ihr um, musterte sie kurz. "Gehen wir", sagte er.  
Sie stiegen aus und gingen nebeneinander zum Haus. An der Tür angekommen, klingelte die junge Frau nach einem kurzen Zögern.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
"Samantha!"  
Fox Mulder prallte zurück, als er seine Schwester erkannte. Er war überrascht. Doch zu der Überraschung mischte sich Furcht, als er den Mann neben ihr gewahrte.  
'Sie haben mich gefunden!', dachte er, und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. C.G.B. Spender, der berühmte Cigarette-Smoking-Man. Der Mann, der ihn jahrelang betrogen und belogen hatte. Der Mann, der ihm seine Schwester weggenommen hatte. Der Mann, der behauptete, Samanthas und Fox' richtiger Vater zu sein. Der Mann, der Fox' schlimmster Feind war. Der Mann, der eine ausschlaggebende Rolle innerhalb der Konspiration spielte...  
Fox spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, und er musste sich anlehnen, denn ihm wurde schwindlig.  
"Dürfen wir kurz reinkommen?", fragte Spender mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Der ehemalige FBI-Agent hob den Blick, starrte ihn an. Eine Mischung aus Hass und Furcht. Seine Augen flimmerten.  
"Warum?" Seine Stimme klang gebrochen.  
"Bitte, Fox." Samantha sah ihn flehend an. "Es ist wichtig!"  
Er war überrumpelt worden! Diese Tatsache erkennend, ließ Fox widerstandslos die Tür aufschwingen. Er würde sich nicht wehren können.  
"Aber lassen Sie die Zigarette draußen, Spender!", zischte er.  
Der alte Mann leistete seiner Bitte Folge und zertrat die Morley am Boden. Dann trat er ein, gefolgt von Samantha.  
Tom kam aus der Küche geschossen. "Dad, wer ist denn da?" Neugierig starrte er die für ihn fremden Leute an.  
"Alte Bekannte", erwiderte sein Vater vieldeutig, während er die beiden Besucher die Treppe hinaufmanövrierte. Oben angekommen drehte sich Samantha fragend zu ihrem Bruder um.  
"War das Tommy?"  
Fox musterte misstrauisch den alten Mann. Er wusste alles, er spürte es. Sie hatten ihn nie aus den Augen gelassen. Sie hatten nach wie vor die Macht, über sein Leben zu bestimmen. Und dieser Gedanke machte ihm Angst. Zögernd nickte er, schluckte schwer dabei.  
"Er sieht dir sehr ähnlich", bemerkte Spender, und seine Augen forschten in denen von Fox. Doch der wandte den Blick ab, führte die Beiden in sein Büro.  
"Nett, dass Sie mir nach wie vor hinterher spionieren, obwohl ich Ihnen doch gar nicht mehr in die Quere komme!", bemerkte er zynisch, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. "Ich habe nichts getan! Sie haben kein Recht, mein Leben aufzumischen!"  
"Wir haben nichts dergleichen vor", erwiderte C.G.B. Spender, während er sich auf einen freien Stuhl setze. "Du irrst dich, wenn du glaubst, dass du wieder auf unserer Abschussliste stehst. Eigentlich hast du da nie gestanden..."  
"Das ist eine Lüge, und das wissen Sie so gut wie ich!", erwiderte Fox bissig, weigerte sich, diesen Mann mit "du" anzusprechen. Er konnte soviel behaupten, wie er wollte, und wenn er tausendmal sein Vater war, das brachte Fox noch lange nicht dazu, ihm familiäre Gefühle entgegenzubringen.  
"Denkst du, wir sind hier, um dich zu bestrafen, dafür, dass du Skinner Informationen gegeben hast?"  
"Ich wusste doch, dass Sie mich nicht aus den Augen gelassen haben!", warf ihm Fox ungestüm vor. "Ich habe doch gewusst, dass bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von mir Sie wieder auf der Matte stehen würden! Was soll das? Was haben Sie vor? Sie zerstören mein Leben, Spender!" Wut flammte in seinen Augen auf. "Hätte ich nur nicht nachgegeben und Skinner angerufen! Wäre er bloß nie zu mir gekommen!"  
Der alte Mann schlug die Beine übereinander. "Ganz im Gegenteil..."  
"Erzählen Sie mir doch nichts!", schrie ihn Fox an. "Wie konnte ich auch so blöd sein?! Wie konnte ich bloß denken, dass ich nun Ruhe vor Ihnen haben könnte?! Wie nur?! Ich hätte mich nie mit den X-Akten befassen sollen! Das hat mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht! Und es wird auch die Hölle bleiben, weil Sie mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen können!"  
"Fox, du irrst dich!", rief Samantha verzweifelt und warf sich zwischen Spender und ihren Bruder, der auf den Alten hatte losgehen wollen. Vor Angst am ganzen Körper bebend blieb sie zwischen den beiden Männern stehen, starrte Mulder flehend an. "Du irrst dich!", wiederholte sie, leiser diesmal, aber dafür eindringlicher. "Bitte, Fox, lass uns doch erklären..."  
Er blickte sie an, seine Wut verschwand aus seinen Augen, wich tiefster Resignation und Hilflosigkeit. Es tat ihr weh, ihn so zu sehen; gebrochen, verzweifelt, von dem ohnmächtigen Gefühl übermannt, all die Jahre über beobachtet - betrogen - worden zu sein.  
Er schwieg, und sein Schweigen strafte sie mehr als tausend Worte. Sie spürte, wie ihr ein Kloß im Hals das Schlucken erschwerte. "Bitte", sagte sie erneut. "Hör mich an..."  
Widerstandslos ließ er sich von ihr in seinen Sessel drücken, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Als sie seine Schulter berührte, spürte sie, dass er zitterte.  
"Wir sind hier, um dich um deine Hilfe zu bitten..."  
Langsam hob er den Kopf, den ungläubigen Blick auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.  
"Bitte?"  
Sie kniete sich vor ihn, legte ihre Hände auf seine Knie und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Du bist der Einzige, der uns noch retten kann!"  
"Der Vorfall in Pennsylvania", meldete sich Spender zu Wort, "war nicht der erste seit zehn Jahren. Es gab die ganze Zeit über Massaker, zumeist in Kasachstan und anderen asiatischen Ländern. Auch in Kanada und in Nevada. Der Krieg hat noch nicht geendet. Und so lange es noch die Rebellen gibt, haben wir einen Funken Hoffnung, am Ende doch noch die Oberhand über die gewinnen zu können. Der Krieg hat sie ausgelaugt, es sind weniger als früher..."  
"Und weiter?" Fox sah ihm - wohl zum ersten Mal, seit Spender hier war - direkt in die Augen. "Was ist mit Ihnen? Haben Sie all die Jahre über untätig herumgesessen? So, wie es sich anhört, haben Sie noch immer keinen wirkungsvollen Impfstoff gegen das Virus entwickelt. Und so lange es den nicht gibt, gibt es auch keine Hoffnung."  
"Fox, wir..."  
"Die Wirklichkeit ist nicht wie der 'Independence Day', wo alle Menschen gemeinsam gegen die drohende Kolonisierung der Aliens kämpfen! In der Realität weiß ja kaum jemand von ihnen! Wie, zum Teufel, sollen wir dann gegen sie kämpfen, wenn nicht jeder mithilft? Sie halten ja alles geheim! Sie stellen ja jeden als Paranoiker und Spinner hin, der von Außerirdischen redet! Sie sind es ja, der es verhindert, dass wir gegen sie angehen können! Und Sie, ausgerechnet Sie, rühmen sich, Tausende von Menschen gerettet zu haben!" Fox sah Spender verächtlich an. "Mein Gott, was sind Sie nur für ein wahnsinniger, armseliger Spinner!"  
"Wir haben nicht die Mittel, um einen wirkungsvollen Impfstoff herzustellen, das weißt du!", warf ihm C.G.B. Spender vor.  
"Ach ja?" Fox saß nun wieder gerade, sein Körper war angespannt wie der einer lauernden Raubkatze, die nur darauf wartet, aus dem Dickicht springen und ihre Beute überwältigen zu können. "Ich dachte, Sie können alles! Sie haben doch so viel Macht, Spender! Was sagten Sie zu mir? Vor zehn, elf Jahren? 'Bedrohen Sie mich nicht, Mulder, ich habe Präsidenten sterben sehen.' Das sagten Sie, Spender! Erinnern Sie sich? Sie sagten noch viel mehr, sprachen von Macht und davon, was für eine tolle Arbeit Sie doch leisten! Gott, was sind Sie erbärmlich! Was haben Sie schon getan? Sie haben unschuldige Menschen getötet, eiskalt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken! Sie haben mir meine Schwester genommen, dann auch noch Dana, mehrere Male, um mich zu erpressen, mich zum Schweigen zu bringen! Damals waren Sie nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, dass so ein Phantast in der Gegend herumläuft und Aliens sucht, wollten ihn nur allzu gerne zum Schweigen bringen! Und jetzt, jetzt kommen Sie zu mir und erwarten von mir, dass ich genau das tue, was Sie mir vor zehn Jahren noch verboten haben?! Spender, wenn Sie genau das vorhaben, dann bitte ich Sie, sofort aufzustehen und zu gehen! Mit dem, was damals alles passiert ist, will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben! Ich habe mein Leben geändert, und ich bin nicht scharf darauf, es wegen Ihnen erneut zu ändern, wieder zurückzugehen! Vergessen Sie's!"  
Spender hob die Augenbrauen und erhob sich. "Nun, dann bin ich hier wirklich fehl am Platz." Mit wenigen Schritten war er an der Tür. Er hatte schon die Klinke heruntergedrückt, als er sich noch einmal umwandte und Fox' Blick suchte. Beinahe vorwurfsvoll sah er ihn an. "Ich hatte mir mehr von dir versprochen", sagte er leise. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Rebell in dir gestorben ist. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich überhaupt aufgesucht habe."   
Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Fox und Samantha hörten, wie er die Treppe hinabging. Kurz darauf klappte auch die Haustür hinter ihm zu, und sein Wagen fuhr an. Samantha schob die Gardine zurück und blickte auf die Straße, sah, wie das dunkle Fahrzeug verschwand...  
  
  
They key to my survival  
Was never in much doubt  
The question was how I could keep sane  
Trying to find a way out  
  
Things were never easy for me  
Peace of mind was hard to find  
And I needed a place where I could hide  
Somewhere I could call mine  
  
I didn't think much about it  
Till it started happening all the time  
Soon I was living with the fear everyday  
Of what might happen at night  
  
I couldn't stand to hear the  
Crying of my mother  
And I remember when  
I swore that, that would be the  
Last they'd see of me  
And I never went home again  
  
They say time is a healer  
And now my wounds are not the same  
  
("No son of mine" / Genesis)  
  
  
"Das war nicht besonders klug von dir, Fox!", warf sie ihm ungehalten vor, kaum das sie das Auto von Spender aus den Augen verloren hatte.  
"Was erwartest du von mir?", fauchte er zurück. "Dass ich diesen Mann mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln willkommen heiße? Dass ich ihm, demjenigen, der mein Leben allzu oft beinahe ruiniert hat, meine Hilfe anbiete? Verlangst du etwa von mir, dass ich demjenigen Glauben schenke, der mich bisher immer nur angelogen, betrogen und gedemütigt hat? Samantha, das kannst du nicht! Du weißt nicht, wie er wirklich ist!"  
"Ich glaube eher, dass du derjenige bist, der ihn nicht wirklich kennt", erwiderte sie kühl. "Er ist mein Vater. Er hat mich immer gut behandelt..."  
"O Jesus, ich kann das einfach nicht hören!" Fox drehte sich wutschnaufend um, fegte unwirsch mehrere Papiere von seinem Schreibtisch. "Dein Vater! Verdammt, hast du denn deinen wahren Vater vergessen?"  
"Bill war nicht mein Vater!", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. "Er hat mich wegbringen lassen! Er hat mich verkauft!"  
"Und warum hat er das wohl getan?" Fox wirbelte herum, sein ausgestreckter Arm deutete aus dem Fenster. "Er hat ihn dazu gezwungen!"  
"Das ist nicht wahr!" Nun schrie sie beinahe. "Fox, wie kannst du mir das nur antun?"  
"Ich sage das nicht, um dir weh zu tun, Samantha, ich sage das, weil es wahr ist! Und weil ich dich vor ihm schützen will!"  
"Niemand muss mich vor ihm schützen! Er war immer gut zu mir! Besser, als Bill es jemals gewesen ist!"  
Fox bebte vor Zorn. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas sagen? Wie nur konnte sie ihren Vater verleugnen und statt dessen diesen eiskalten Mörder, diese herumlaufende Stinkmorchel, als guten Menschen bezeichnen, noch dazu als ihren Vater?  
"Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen", sagte er gepresst, bemüht, sie nicht vor lauter Wut anzuschreien. "Hast du denn vergessen, was er mit dir gemacht hat? Hast du vergessen, dass er dich benutzt hat? Er hat dich benutzt, um mich zu betrügen! Weil er genau wusste, dass ich nie aufgegeben hatte, nach dir zu suchen, nach einem Lebenszeichen von dir, bloß einer kleinen Bestätigung, dass es dir gut geht! Er wusste, dass ich nicht eher ruhen würde, bis ich dich sehen würde! Samantha, du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie oft er mich erpresst und betrogen hat! Er ist der Teufel in Menschengestalt!"  
"Was sagst du da?" In ihren Augen standen nun Tränen. "Sag', dass das nicht wahr ist!"  
"Würde ich dich etwa anlügen?", fragte er zurück. "Hältst du mich für einen Spender? Dieser Mistkerl hat seine eigene Frau verraten und verkauft, missbraucht für diese widerlichen Tests! Um ihren Sohn hat er sich scheinbar nie gekümmert, jedenfalls hat dieser erst vor Jahren erfahren, dass Spender sein Vater ist! Kurz nachdem ich dich traf und du mir sagtest, er wäre dein Vater! Und dann taucht er noch bei mir auf, schüttet mir sein Herz aus, plappert die gesamten Pläne der Verschwörung aus, erzählt mir von dir und warum man dich benutzt hat, um mir schließlich ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass ich sein Sohn sei! Zwei Jahre zuvor, als ich genau das vermutet hatte, hat mir Mom dafür eine Ohrfeige verpasst, so wütend war sie darüber! Er ist nicht mein Vater, Samantha, und er wird es auch niemals werden! Ich hasse ihn, mehr als ich irgend jemanden sonst hasse! Ich verachte ihn, kann bis heute nicht begreifen, warum er all diese Gräueltaten begangen oder veranlasst hat! Er ist ein Monster!"  
"Ich frage mich, ob wir auch von demselben Mann reden", sagte sie leise. "All das, was du sagst... - Davon weiß ich nichts. Irgendwie ist er all die Jahre immer für mich da gewesen, bis ich alt genug war, mein eigenes Leben zu leben. Er besucht mich oft, auch jetzt noch, spielt mit den Kindern, ist ein gutherziger Großvater..."  
Fox starrte sie an. "Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"  
"Ich will dir nicht glauben", erwiderte sie lapidar. "Ich will mir von dir nicht mein Weltbild zerstören lassen."  
"Und ich will nicht, dass er meines zerstört", erwiderte er, nun wieder mit ruhiger Stimme. Sein Zorn, seine unbändige Wut, war gewichen. Nun war er wieder wie vorhin, als sie ihn dazu bewegt hatte, sich in den Sessel zu setzen und sie anzuhören, so hilflos, müde und ausgelaugt. Der Kämpfer in ihm war wieder erloschen. Er gab es auf, sich aufzubäumen, senkte resigniert den Blick. Er war nicht mehr der, der er einst gewesen war, die Jahre hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen und seine Seele gezeichnet. Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.  
"Das wird er gewiss nicht tun, ich schwöre es dir", sagte sie sanft. "Bitte, Fox, glaube mir doch, er will nichts Böses..."  
Er faltete die Hände vor seinem Mund zusammen. "Wie schön wäre es, das glauben zu können, doch ich habe zu viel gesehen, um das zu tun..."  
"Er braucht dich", sagte sie leise. "Ohne dich wird das alles nie aufhören! Die Rebellen werden von Tag zu Tag schwächer. Und wenn der Letzte von ihnen stirbt..."  
"Dann stirbt auch der Widerstand", beendete er den Satz für sie. "Ich kenne die Regel, Samantha. Widerstehe, oder diene, kämpfe, oder stirb."  
"Wenn du sie kennst, warum handelst du nicht danach?"  
Sie sah ihn an, und ihr Blick war so scharf, dass er ihm nicht Stand halten konnte. Von Unbehagen erfüllt schloss er die Augen, presste seine Hände gegen sein Kinn, seufzte tief.  
"Ich kann es nicht", flüsterte er. "Nicht mehr..."  
"Warum nicht?" Sie breitete die Arme auseinander, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Was hindert dich daran? Was ist in den zehn Jahren passiert, in denen du dich zurückgezogen hast? Warum hast du es überhaupt getan?"  
"Weil ich meiner Familie ein sicheres Heim bieten wollte", erwiderte er leise. "Und ich es ihnen auch weiterhin bieten will..."  
In diesem Moment schwang die Tür auf und Destiny kam herein. Sie hielt ihrem Vater ihr Schulheft hin und grinste.  
"Tommy hat seine Hausaufgaben noch immer nicht gemacht."  
"Dem trete ich gleich mal in den Hintern!", knurrte Fox, während er ihr Heft aufschlug und die Hausaufgaben nachsah.  
Seine Tochter kniff die Augen zusammen. "Wer ist das?", fragte sie schließlich und deutete auf Samantha.  
Fox blickte seine Schwester kurz und prüfend an, bevor er sagte: "Das ist deine Tante, Dee. Samantha."  
"Du kannst Sam zu mir sagen", warf sie sogleich dazwischen, während sie sich hinabbeugte und dem kleinen Mädchen sanft über das weiche Haar fuhr. Dann sah sie zu ihrem Bruder auf. "Sie sieht Dana verblüffend ähnlich", stellte sie lächelnd fest.  
"Ich weiß", erwiderte er und schmunzelte. "Das hat selbst Skinner festgestellt." Er umfasste seine Tochter mit dem linken Arm und drückte sie sanft an sich, während er die letzten Zeilen ihrer Englisch-Hausaufgabe überflog, das Heft dann mit einem zufriedenen Nicken zuklappte und Destiny auf den Schoß nahm. Sie schlang ihre kleinen Arme um ihn und kuschelte sich an seine Brust, schloss mit einem leichten Lächeln die Augen. Fox strich sanft über ihr Gesicht.  
"Ich liebe sie, Samantha. Sie, Tommy und Dana sind mein Ein und Alles."  
Sie nickte, und ihre Augen strahlten voller Wärme. "Das glaube ich dir..." Und sie begann zu verstehen, warum er sich so sehr weigerte, wieder unter die Jäger, die Rebellen, zu gehen. Denn sein Platz war hier, und seine Aufgabe eine andere, als vor zehn Jahren...  
  
  
gegen 21.00 Uhr  
Chilmark / Massachussetts  
Redaktionsbüro der Atlantic Bay News  
  
  
Der Redaktionschef Vince Ghomegh beugte sich über seinen vollbeladenen Schreibtisch und nahm das Skript des ihm gegenüber sitzenden Mannes entgegen.  
"Danke, Fox. Pünktlich wie immer", sagte er zufrieden, während er den Artikel überflog. Dieses Mal hatte der Journalist in spe eine Mordserie in Boston kommentiert und Hintergrundinformationen über Serienkiller geliefert - ein Kinderspiel für den ausgebildeten Analytiker.  
Fox Mulder beobachtete die Mimik seines Auftraggebers eingehend. Zufrieden stellte er den anerkennenden Blick des Mannes fest und wusste, dass ihm ein gutes Gehalt für diesen Artikel sicher war.  
"Verdammt gute Arbeit", lobte Ghomegh und legte das Skript bei Seite. "Haben Sie schon einmal daran gedacht, fest bei mir einzusteigen? Als Journalist in der Abteilung Verbrechen?" Er grinste. "Ich habe keinen Burschen bei mir im Büro sitzen, der derartige Artikel so gut zu formulieren im Stande ist wie Sie."  
"Danke, Vince, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die regelmäßige Arbeit in einem Redaktionsbüro das Richtige für mich wäre", erwiderte Fox freundlich, aber bestimmt. "Sie kennen mich doch."  
"Ja, leider viel zu gut, um zu wissen, dass ich Sie niemals fest in die Atlantic Bay News integrieren werden kann." Ghomegh seufzte. "Nun gut, wenn Sie weiterhin nur als Gelegenheitsjournalist für mich tätig sein wollen, dann bin ich damit auch zufrieden. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass Sie noch öfters für uns schreiben werden..."  
"Sicherlich." Fox lächelte. Die Arbeit an einem Zeitungsartikel nahm nie viel Zeit in Anspruch. So etwas verfasste er "zwischendurch", wie er es auszudrücken pflegte. Ein weitaus größeres Interesse brachte Fox jedoch seinen Büchern und der damit verbundenen Arbeit entgegen. Und wenn er weiter so erfolgreich schreiben wollte, musste er frei und unabhängig bleiben. Das wusste er. Er schrieb lediglich für die ansässigen Lokalblätter, um in seinen kreativen Pausen dafür zu sorgen, dass der Geldfluss nicht versiegte. Außerdem machte er sich so nebenher einen Namen und blieb auch weiterhin bekannt. Es war ein kleiner Beitrag seinerseits, seinen Namen nicht in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen...  
  
  
zur gleichen Zeit  
Chicópee / Massachussetts  
  
  
"Jetzt mach schon Tommy, du bist am Zug!"  
Destiny rutschte nervös hin und her, den Blick auf das Brettspiel gerichtet.  
"Stratego ist doch blöd!", murrte er, leistete ihrer Aufforderung jedoch Folge. Seine wahre Aufmerksamkeit widmete er jedoch dem Fernseher, wo eine Folge der Simpsons über den Bildschirm flimmerte. Der Werbebreak kam, und Tommy stand auf, um zum Fenster zu gehen. Er schob die Gardine zurück und starrte in die Dunkelheit.  
"Wie spät ist es, Dee?", fragte er.  
"Viertel nach neun, wieso?"  
"Ich frage mich, wo Dad so lange bleibt..." Tommy betrachtete nachdenklich den Mond, der über den Himmel kroch. "Er oder Mom müssen doch langsam mal kommen..."  
Er steckte seine Nase durch den schmalen Kippspalt des Fensters, sog die kühle Nachtluft ein, lauschte den typischen Geräuschen. Er hörte das leise Rascheln der Blätter, das Quaken der Frösche im nahen Teich, das Zirpen der Grillen auf dem Feld...  
Plötzlich mischte sich ein anderes Geräusch darunter, ungewohnt und fremd. Es war ein dumpfes Rumpeln, doch es konnte kein Zug sein. In der Nähe führte keine einzige Eisenbahnlinie vorbei. Tommy blinzelte.  
Das Rumpeln wurde lauter. Ein Licht erschien urplötzlich hinter den Gardinen, so grell, dass er geblendet wurde und erschrocken einige Schritte zurückwich. Das helle Strahlen fiel in das Wohnzimmer, Lichtbahnen wanderten über die Wände und die Couch, über den Teppichboden und Destiny, die bis eben auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, nun aber erschrocken aufgesprungen war. Das Licht tanzte auf dem Boden, während sich deren Quelle draußen vor dem Fenster zu drehen schien.  
Tommy stand nahe der Tür, zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er fürchtete sich. Vor Angst bebend ließ er sich langsam in die Hocke nieder, verharrte regungslos. Er starrte in dieses grellweiße Licht, obwohl es in seinen Augen schmerzte. Er fürchtete sich so sehr, dass es ihm unmöglich war, sich zu rühren, als das Licht noch heller und das Dröhnen unerträglich laut wurde. Tommy starrte zu Destiny hinüber, die mitten im Raum stand. Ihr schönes junges Gesicht war farblos, ihre grünblauen Augen weit aufgerissen, aber nicht ängstlich, sondern entschlossen. Sie begann, sich auf das Licht zu zu bewegen...  
Tommy ergriff die Panik, er wollte sie aufhalten, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen, begann gegen seinen Willen, sich rückwärts in der Wand zu verkriechen, um dem Licht zu entgehen, das im Zimmer explodierte und ihn schreien ließ, als seine Schwester von dem grellen Weiß ergriffen und verschlungen wurde...  
  
  
21.38 Uhr  
Chicópee / Massachussetts  
  
  
Als Dana die Haustür aufschloss, registrierte sie sofort die unnatürliche Ruhe, die im Haus vorherrschend war, ebenso wie eine ihr unbekannte, direkt unheimliche Atmosphäre. Beunruhigt warf sie ihren Mantel über die Garderobe und eilte ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Tom? Dee?"  
Keine Antwort, nur ein leises Schluchzen.  
Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer. Es lag im Halbdunkel. Ein kühler Luftzug blies ihr einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht, die sie hastig zurückstrich. Fassungslos starrte sie auf Tommy, der weinend an der Wand kauerte, sah das offene Fenster und die sich blähenden Gardinen.  
"Tommy?" Sie ließ sich mit bleichem Gesicht neben ihren Sohn sinken, der am ganzen Leib zitterte und von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde.  
"Das Licht", jammerte er. "Mom, sag', dass das Licht weg ist!"  
"Licht?" Dana starrte ihn an. Irgendetwas in ihr schien zu wissen, wovon er sprach, doch sie schien diese innere Stimme nicht in ihren Geist lassen zu wollen. Noch immer verständnislos, jedoch merklich panisch, sah sie sich im Wohnzimmer um.  
"Wo ist Dee?", fragte sie und berührte Tommys Schulter. Doch er sagte nichts. Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Jungen, wiederholte ihre Frage, lauter diesmal, deutlich ängstlich. "Wo ist Destiny?"  
Sie hatte nicht gehört, dass die Haustür gegangen war. Fox kam ins Wohnzimmer gestürzt, blieb bewegungslos im Türrahmen stehen. Er sah Tommy an der Wand kauern und zittern, sah das umgeworfene Stratego-Spiel auf dem Boden, das offene Fenster, die Gardinen...  
"Das Licht", schluchzte Tommy.  
Fox hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihm das Herz für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stehen bleiben würde. Er schnappte nach Luft, spürte, wie ihn der Schwindel packte. Nein, nicht schon wieder, schrie es in ihm. Nicht noch einmal! Nicht Dee! Jesus, bitte nicht Dee!  
Er sank neben Tommy auf den Boden, umfasste seinen Sohn an den Schultern. "Was für ein Licht, Tommy?", wollte er wissen. Seine Stimme war tonlos, gebrochen. "Was für ein Licht?"  
"Es war grell", wimmerte Tommy. "So schrecklich grell... Und da war irgendetwas am Fenster... Es hat Dee mitgenommen..."  
Fox schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm hoch, so grausam und schrecklich, so nahe und beängstigend. Damals, im Jahre 1975, ganz in der Nähe, in Chilmark... Es war genau das Gleiche gewesen.  
"Hast du ein Rumpeln gehört, Tommy?", fragte er unnatürlich ruhig.  
Sein Sohn nickte, bevor ihn ein erneuter Krampf packte und er sich weinend an die Brust seines Vaters presste, sein Gesicht in dessen Hemd vergrub und den Tränen freien Lauf ließ. "Ich wollte sie aufhalten", schluchzte er, "aber ich konnte nicht! Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen! Ich habe einfach nur zugesehen... Ich...."  
Fox drückte ihn tröstend an sich, wusste genau, wie Tommy sich nun fühlen musste. Er selbst hatte genau das Gleiche vor beinahe dreißig Jahren gefühlt.  
"Pscht", wisperte er. "Du hast keine Schuld. Du hättest nichts für sie tun können..."  
Dana war kreidebleich auf den Teppichboden gesunken, die Stirn auf den Knien, um die sie beide Arme geschlungen hatte. Fox hörte lediglich ihren stockenden Atem, vermischt mit Tommys Schluchzen. Er streckte den Arm nach ihr aus, umfasste sie und zog sie an sich. Sie kam ihm vor wie eine Marionette, so schlaff und kraftlos war ihr Körper. Er presste Dana an sich, ebenso Tommy. Ein Kloß im Hals schien ihm das Schlucken unmöglich zu machen, heiße Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.  
"Warum nur?", fragte er mit bebender Stimme. "Warum...?"  
  
  
Sie zerrten ihn vom Boden hoch, sein klägliches Wimmern missachtend, seinen blutigen Leib vor sich herstoßend. Wenn er fiel und hart auf dem Stein aufschlug, sodass er sich in die Zunge biss oder dass es ihm einen oder mehrere Zähne ausschlug, so traten sie ihn mit den Füßen in die blutig zerfetzten Seiten, stießen ihn in die geprellten Rippen, traten in sein Blut, das den Stein überzog und durch den Humus in untere Erdschichten sickerte. Sie zerrten ihn an beiden Armen in die Höhe, grob und unter höhnischem Gebrüll, stießen seinen torkelnden Körper vor sich her, bis er erneut stolperte und hinfiel, wenn seine schwachen Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Japsend stützte er sich an einen in das Erdreich gerammten Pfahl, seine rasselnden Lungen konnten das nötige Volumen an Luft gar nicht fassen, nach dem sein Körper schrie, und er starrte kurzatmig und mit glasigen Augen in die ihn umringende johlende Menge. Einer, der ihm am Nächsten stand, spuckte ihm ins Gesicht, der Soldat vor ihm trat ihm mit angewinkeltem Knie in den Unterleib, sodass er wimmernd den Pfahl losließ und mit dem Hinterkopf hart auf scharfe Steinkanten schlug. Die Menge lachte und grölte, der Soldat, der ihn getreten hatte, stellte sich breitbeinig über ihn und grinste ihn hämisch an.  
"Heul' nicht wie ein Weib, du Dreckstück, diese Show hier hast du dir selbst verdient, du Schwein! Steh' auf! Los!"  
Auch wenn er gewollt hätte, er konnte nicht. Zu schwach waren seine Glieder, zu überdehnt seine Gelenke, als dass er hätte aufstehen könnten. Heftig atmend blieb er am Boden liegen, bis ihn der Soldat am Schopf packte und ihn an diesem empor zerrte, die gequälten Schreie des Mannes mit höhnischem Gelächter übertönend.  
"Du selbst hast dir das eingebrockt, du armes Schwein, du selbst... du selbst... du selbst...!"  
  
  
ZWEITER TEIL: DIVINI   
Loss of you  
  
You are away  
and I pray  
you'll be back  
soon.  
Pale moon  
shines into my face  
illuminates tears  
and watches my fears.  
They took you away  
yesterday  
to keep me quiet and calm.  
In my palm  
I feel your chain.  
I am to blame!  
I'm afraid they could do  
any harm to you,  
they'd punish you for my believe.  
Grief  
in my heart  
and I start  
to search for the truth they fear.  
I'd give anything  
to have you near.  
No matter what they'd do to me  
I would take it if I'd see  
they'd leave you out.  
If you came back  
I'd give my dream,  
give my believe,  
this little beam  
of truth.  
It's not worth while  
without your look.  
Without your smile  
the world is dark  
and full of pain.  
In my hand I feel still  
your golden chain...  
  
- by Sonja -  
thanks for writing this great poem for this story  
I owe you so much!  
Kitty  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Chicópee / Massachussetts  
  
  
Die letzten Stunden waren die Hölle gewesen. Fox Mulder konnte sie in jedem einzelnen Knochen, in jeder Sehne und in jedem Muskel spüren, die Überbleibsel der grausamsten Nacht seines Lebens. Der Nacht, die ihm ein Stück seiner Seele entrissen und sein Herz schmerzhaft geteilt hatte - und nicht nur das seine...  
Eine Ewigkeit hatte er an Tommys Bettende gesessen, dem Jungen beruhigend zugeredet - und zugleich auch sich selbst - dass ihn keine Schuld treffe und dass er schlafen solle. Doch Tommy hatte lange nicht schlafen können, war die Fassungslosigkeit und die Erinnerung an das schreckliche Erlebnis, dessen Zeuge er gewesen war, doch zu groß. Erst gegen halb drei in der Nacht war der Atem des Jungen ruhig geworden, war er scheinbar in den Tiefschlaf gefallen. Fox war dann in die Küche hinabgegangen, hatte mehr als nur einen schwarzen Kaffee gebraucht, um überhaupt wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er hatte am Küchentisch gesessen und Fotos angestarrt, Fotos von Destinys letztem Geburtstag, der nur wenige Wochen zurücklag, und die letzten Bilder, die vor Samanthas Entführung aufgenommen worden waren. Zwei Menschen, die er verloren hatte, auf die gleiche und zugleich schrecklichste Art und Weise...  
Über zwanzig Jahre waren vergangen, bis er Samantha wiedergetroffen hatte. Sollte er auch so lange warten müssen, um seine geliebte Tochter wieder in die Arme schließen zu können? Oder würde er gar nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben? Würde er sie niemals wieder sehen können? Nie mehr? Das Wort nie hatte in dieser Nacht eine grausame Bedeutung erhalten...  
Plötzlich hatte er die Bibel in den Händen gehalten - eines der Bücher, denen er nie große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Ziellos hatte er sie durchblättert, eine Seite aufgeschlagen und einen der Absätze gelesen. Es war ein Lied Davids gewesen. "Mein Gott, mein Gott, warum hast du mich verlassen?"... Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte Fox die Heilige Schrift zugeschlagen und wieder in die hinterste Ecke des Bücherregals des Wohnzimmers verbannt. Die quälenden Worte weit, weit weg von ihm... weit, weit weg... Er hatte einen weiteren Kaffee getrunken, schwarz und bitter.  
Dann war Dana in den Raum gekommen, im Türrahmen erstarrt, leichenblass, wie ein Geist. Er hatte sie schmerzvoll angesehen, ihr Gesicht der Spiegel des seinigen, gequält, niedergeschmettert, glasig ihre Augen, von Tränen erfüllt, auf einen Punkt hinter Fox' Rücken starrend, die Hand vor den Mund schlagend und in Tränen der Verzweiflung ausbrechend. Er war ihrem Blick gefolgt, hatte es gesehen, das selbstgezeichnete Bild ihrer Tochter, das an der Kühlschranktür klebte, zwischen all den Notizen und bunten Magnet-Pins, ein schlichtes Stück Papier mit bunten Tieren darauf, nur durch Erinnerungen wertvoller als jeder Goldschatz der Welt. Gepeinigt seine Seele, zerrissen seine Träume, zerstört seine Welt, die er so mühevoll aufgebaut hatte, zerstört binnen weniger Augenblicke...  
Er hatte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten können, als er beobachtet hatte, wie Danas Finger zitternd über das von Kinderhänden bemalte Papier gestrichen waren. Er hatte seine Frau an sich gezogen, zu sich auf den Stuhl, sie an sich gepresst und ihr Leid geteilt, aus den Tiefen seines blutenden Herzens, das mit dem ihren verschmolzen war und dennoch keine Wunden hatte heilen können, nicht einmal dazu im Stande gewesen war, Tränen zu trocknen. Und so hatten sie dort in der dämmerigen Küche gesessen, die Gesichter an der Schulter des jeweils anderen, stumme Tränen als einzige Boten ihres Schmerzes.  
"Wir werden sie wiederfinden", hatte er mit bebender Stimme geflüstert. "Wir werden sie wiederfinden, Dana..."  
Sie hatte ihn angesehen, und er hatte vergeblich nach Hoffnung in ihren Augen gesucht. Und dann hatte sie Tommys Schrei aufgeschreckt, der den grausamsten Alpträumen entsprungen war, die ein Mensch nur haben konnte, Alpträumen, die die Wirklichkeit wiederspiegelten, Träume, aus denen man aufwacht und weiß, dass sie keine Träume gewesen waren, sondern lediglich bewusste Erinnerungen aus dem Unterbewusstsein, die sich in jeden Schlaf zu stehlen im Stande waren...  
  
  
- Voice-Over Fox Mulder -  
  
  
Es gibt einen Wind, der beständig über uns hinwegfegt, ein Leben lang.  
Alles Lose reißt er mit sich, und Schwaches kann seiner Kraft nicht wiederstehen. - Doch manchmal bricht dieser Wind auch den stolzesten Baum und zwingt auch den Stärksten, in die vorgegebene Richtung zu gehen, die von ihm bestimmt wurde - ohne die Chance, sich gegen den Sturm zu stemmen, der stärker ist, als alles andere.  
Doch sorgt er für Bewegung, ohne die nichts geschehen kann, weder Glück noch Leid. Und für diese Bewegung fordert der Wind mitunter Opfer.  
Dieser Wind heißt Schicksal...  
  
  
Fox bückte sich auf dem Grasstreifen nahe der Einfahrt und betrachtete eingehend den grünen Teppich. Mit der rechten Hand strich er leicht über die Halme, starrte zum Wohnzimmerfenster hinüber. Er erhob sich, ging darauf zu, stellte sich mit dem Blick zum Haus hin und ließ sich in die Hocke nieder. Erneut betrachtete er den Rasen, und hier sah er anders aus als vorne an der Einfahrt. Das Gras war plattgedrückt, teilweise verkokelt, schwarz und klebrig. So, als ob es unter dem Einfluss großer Hitze gestanden hätte.  
Fox atmete geräuschvoll aus, betrachtete den beinahe kreisrunden Fleck mitten auf dem Rasen. Ja, sie waren es gewesen. Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Und so beängstigend wie die Gewissheit, dass jeden Moment die Welt untergehen könnte...  
Fox hob den Blick.  
"Ihr verfluchten Bastarde!", zischte er, während er mit den Augen Löcher in den Himmel brannte. "Wenn ich euch erwische, dann..."  
"Ey, Nachbar! Wohl zuviel Rasendünger benutzt, was? Oder war's etwa dieses komische Lichtding von gestern Nacht, das dir den Rasen gebraten hat?"  
Phil Daniels lehnte über dem Gartenzaun und starrte Fox beinahe schadenfroh an. Der Nachbar der Mulders war ein etwas schräger Typ, großgewachsen und hager, mit blondem, leicht zerzausten Haar. Seine Frau Ju-Lin kam aus Peking, dementsprechend asiatisch war der Flair auf dem Grundstück der Daniels. Egal, ob man sich das Haus, die Gartenanlage oder den Esstisch ansah, China war allgegenwärtig.  
Fox sah seinen Nachbarn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Lichtding, Phil?" Er ging langsam zum Gartenzaun hinüber. "Was für ein Lichtding?"  
"Ein mächtig großes." Phil deutete hinter sich auf seine Terrasse. "Hast du vielleicht Lust, mal von dem genialen Kung Pao zu kosten, das meine Frau gekocht hat?"  
"Danke, nein, ich..."  
"Aber ein wenig Gesellschaft wirst du mir doch leisten wollen, alter Kumpel. Na los, komm rüber!"  
Fox seufzte, gab aber nach und stieg über den nicht allzu hohen Gartenzaun auf das Nachbarsgrundstück. Vielleicht wusste Phil etwas von dem, was vergangene Nacht vorgefallen war.  
Der ließ sich zuerst vor dem niedrigen Tisch auf der Terrasse nieder, auf dem das Mittagessen gestapelt war. Fox roch den Duft von gekochtem Hühnchen, vermischt mit Gemüse und asiatischen Gewürzen. Er setzte sich Ju-Lin gegenüber, kreuzte die Beine übereinander, nachdem er Phils Frau mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßt hatte, und blickte dann fragend auf Daniels, der mit seinen Stäbchen bereits im Essen herumrührte und ein großes Stück Fleisch zum Mund führte.  
"Was für ein Lichtding war das gestern Abend, Phil?", wiederholte er seine Frage, die er schon am Zaun gestellt hatte.  
"Na ja, so ein großes rundes Ding", murmelte Phil zwischen zwei Bissen. "Meine Frau dachte schon, es sei ein UFO gewesen."  
"Es hat so ausgesehen", meldete sich Ju-Lin zu Wort. "Es war groß und rund, drehte sich, während es flog. Es machte komische Geräusche." Sie gestikulierte mit beiden Händen, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. "Es flog über unser Haus, hielt dann für einige Zeit vor deinem, bis es weiterflog und verschwand..."  
"Vielleicht war's so ein Kugelblitz." Phil angelte einige Bambussprossen aus seiner Schüssel. "Gestern Abend war's bewölkt. Außerdem sollen hier öfters Kugelblitze gesehen werden..."  
"Ein Kugelblitz, natürlich!" Ju-Lin schmollte. "So was war's garantiert nicht!"  
Fox musterte die Beiden nachdenklich. "Wie lange war dieses... dieses Ding über meinem Grundstück?"  
"Na ja, so ein, zwei Minuten vielleicht. Es hing genau über der Stelle, wo dein Rasen jetzt verkohlt ist. Ich hab's vom Badezimmerfenster aus gesehen..."  
"Wie hat es sich angehört?"  
"Wie?"  
"Ja, wie?"  
"Na ja, komisch halt."  
"Geht's nicht etwas genauer?"  
Phil starrte ihn an. "Wieso bist du so scharf darauf, das zu wissen?"  
"Sag mir einfach, wie es sich angehört hat!", verlangte Fox unnachgiebig.  
"Güte, Güte!" Phil spießte ein Stück Hühnchen auf. "Du klingst ja, als wärst du 'n Bulle oder irgendein Kerl vom FBI..."  
"Was wäre, wenn ich einer wäre?"  
Sein Nachbar starrte ihn an, blinzelte und begann loszuprusten. "Ja, klar doch, Mann! Du und ein Bundesagent! Hilfe! Ich glaube, ich würde dir kein Wort glauben, du Bücherwurm!"  
"Beruhigend für mich zu hören, dass ich gelernt habe, unauffällig zu wirken", sagte Fox etwas spöttisch. "Also, jetzt sag schon! Hat es sich angehört wie... wie ein Zug vielleicht?"  
"Ein Zug?" Phil sah ihn entgeistert an.  
"Ja", fiel ihm Ju-Lin dazwischen. "Genauso wie ein Zug. Ein rumpelndes Geräusch. .."  
Fox kam mit einem Satz auf die Füße. "Danke, Ju-Lin, mehr wollte ich gar nicht hören."  
"Hey!" Phil hob den Kopf. "Was soll denn das jetzt?"  
"Ich muss mal kurz weg", erwiderte Fox, sich eine ausschweifende Erklärung sparend, während er durch den Garten hastete, mit einem Satz über den Zaun hinwegsetzte und aus dem Blickfeld der Daniels verschwand.  
  
  
drei Minuten später  
  
  
Fox riss eine der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches auf, durchwühlte sie, bis er den großen Papierumschlag fand, und schüttelte den Inhalt auf die Tischplatte, während er sich den Hörer seines Telefons zwischen Ohr und Schulter klemmte.  
202-324-3447.  
Das Freizeichen erklang. Einmal, zweimal...  
"Federal Bureau of Investigation, was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir oder Madam?", fragte eine freundliche, weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende.  
"Fox Mulder, stellen Sie mich bitte zu Assistent Director Walter Skinner durch."  
"Wie lautet Ihre ID?"  
'Gott, scheiße!', fluchte er in Gedanken, während er im Gedächtnis nach seiner FBI-Ausweisnummer forstete.  
"JTT047101111", sagte er schließlich, fragte sich insgeheim, ob die Frau sofort aufknallen würde, wenn sie sah, dass diese Nummer seit acht Jahren gesperrt war, oder ob sie ihn...  
"Einen Moment, bitte, Sir."  
Fox starrte verwirrt auf den Hörer. Was war denn das jetzt?  
"Was gibt es, Mulder?"  
Die scharfe Stimme seines ehemaligen Vorgesetzten brachte Fox rasch in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
"Warum haben Sie meine ID nicht sperren lassen?", fragte er zögernd.  
"Ich weiß es nicht... Ich habe auch die von Dana nicht sperren lassen."  
'Na super', dachte Fox. Er hatte also die ganze Zeit über geglaubt, dass sie zurückkommen würden.  
"Ich muss mit Ihnen reden", sagte er hastig.  
Er hörte, wie Skinner seine Tür schloss. "Der Vorfall gestern Abend?", erkundigte er sich langsam.  
"Woher wissen Sie..."  
"Wir haben einen Polizeibericht von Chicópee reinbekommen, in dem eine junge Frau von einem grellen Licht berichtete", erwiderte Skinner ruhig. "Er liegt auf meinem Schreibtisch." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Also, was ist passiert?"  
"Sie haben Destiny", brachte Fox hervor.  
"Ihre Tochter?"  
"Es war genau das Gleiche wie vor dreißig Jahren! Sie entführten sie, wie sie meine Schwester entführt haben! Warum, zum Teufel, passiert mir das gleich zweimal in diesem verdammten Leben, Walter? Steckt er dahinter?"  
"Wer?"  
"Tun Sie nicht so! Er ist gestern hier gewesen! Der Raucher! Dieser Mistkerl ist dafür verantwortlich, ich bin davon überzeugt!"  
"Er war bei Ihnen?"  
"Ja, verdammt!"  
Skinner holte tief Luft. "Fox, ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn Sie nach Washington kommen würden..."   
  
  
zwei Stunden später  
Federal Bureau of Investigation  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
  
  
Obwohl er jahrelang nicht mehr im Hauptquartier des FBI gewesen war, hatte Fox keinerlei Probleme, sich darin zurecht zu finden. Zielstrebig eilte er durch die Korridore. Er kam sich völlig fehl am Platz vor. Die Agenten, die ihn passierten, bemerkten sofort, dass er ein Außenstehender war. Sein Besucherausweis verriet ihn, noch mehr seine Kleidung. Fox hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, sich einen Anzug oder zumindest ein Jackett anzuziehen. Er trug weiße Sommerhosen und ein gleichfarbiges Hemd, dazu eine schwarze Krawatte und eine weiße Baumwolljacke, wirkte mehr wie ein Tourist, als wie ein Mann, der hier im FBI-Gebäude einen wichtigen Termin hatte.  
Endlich erreichte Fox Skinners Büro und trat in den Vorraum. Die Sekretärin war die gleiche wie vor acht Jahren, stellte er fest. Und auch sie schien ihn zu erkennen.  
"Mr. Mulder, schön, Sie wiederzusehen", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich lächelnd. "Gehen Sie ruhig hinein, Direktor Skinner wartet bereits auf Sie."  
"Danke, Rose." Fox stieß die Tür zum Büro auf. Der AD erhob sich, kaum dass sein Besucher eingetreten war.  
"Gut, dass Sie so schnell herkommen konnten." Er wies auf einen Stuhl. "Setzen Sie sich doch."  
Fox leistete dieser Aufforderung Folge und setzte sich dem Assistent Director gegenüber. Der faltete seine Hände unter dem Kinn.  
"Fox, es hat zwei weitere Massaker gegeben", eröffnete er ihm ohne Umschweife. "Beide gestern Nacht. Eines im Staat New York, das andere in West Virginia. Zweihundertdreizehn Menschen sind dabei umgekommen. Außerdem haben wir haufenweise Vermisstenmeldungen reinbekommen, von überall her. Auch die von Ihrer Tochter. Überall die gleichen Berichte, die selben Ausführungen. Teilweise gab es Augenzeugen. Ihre Aussagen sind allesamt miteinander identisch. Ein weißes grelles Licht, das die Menschen verschlang und dann wieder verschwand..."  
Fox hörte schweigend zu. Doch seine Gedanken begannen sich bereits zu überschlagen. Warum so viele Entführungen? Warum fanden sie gleichzeitig mit den Massakern statt? Warum war alles so auffällig? Gab es etwa eine Wende im Krieg, neigte er sich dem Ende zu?  
"Wir haben keinerlei Erklärungen für all diese Vorfälle, und meine Vorgesetzten wollen nichts von dem hören, was die Zeugen sagen. Sie wollen Beweise. Und ich weiß nicht, wo ich sie hernehmen soll..." Er sah auf, blickte Fox direkt in die Augen. "Sie sind der Einzige, der mir da helfen kann..."  
Ein tiefer Seufzer entrang sich Fox' Brust. Er wusste, er würde es bereuen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn er Destiny helfen wollte.  
"Wann soll ich anfangen?", fragte er leise, vermied es aber, Skinner anzusehen. Der schob ihm wortlos einen kleinen Karton über den Tisch. Fox starrte ihn an, bevor er einen Blick hinein riskierte. Was er sah, war seine Dienstmarke, ebenso die von Dana, zwei Ausweise, zwei Dienstwaffen, mehrere Bescheinigungen...  
"Sie wussten es die ganze Zeit", sagte Fox matt. "Sie haben nie daran gezweifelt, dass wir zurückkommen würden..."  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte meine Zweifel", erwiderte Skinner langsam.  
Fox seufzte, während er seine Dienstmarke anstarrte. Es war noch seine alte. Dana wiederum hatte eine neue bekommen. Sie war auf ihren jetzigen Namen ausgestellt. Das Einzige, was noch fehlte, war ihre eigenhändige Unterschrift.  
"Ich habe veranlasst, dass Sie zusammen arbeiten können", fuhr Skinner fort. "Sie beide sind die Einzigen, die Erfahrung mit all diesen Dingen haben. Es hat mich einiges an Überzeugungskraft gekostet, aber ich habe es geschafft."  
"Danke", sagte Fox leise, sich wohl bewusst, dass Skinner einiges an Bestechungsmitteln hatte aufbringen müssen, um das alles zu veranlassen.  
"Außerdem haben wir ein Apartment für Sie, ganz in der Nähe, wo sie vorübergehend wohnen können - so lange, wie die Sache eben dauert."  
"Und Tommy?"  
"Das ist Ihnen überlassen. Sie können ihn entweder mit nach Washington nehmen, oder versuchen, ihn bei Verwandten unterzubringen."  
Fox nickte, dann erhob er sich von seinem Sessel. Er verstaute die beiden Dienstmarken in der Innentasche seiner Jacke, ebenso Danas Ausweis. Seinen heftete er sich an, nachdem er den Besucherausweis abgenommen hatte. Anschließend ließ er auch die beiden Dienstwaffen in seinen Taschen verschwinden.  
"Wir werden dann auf schnellstem Wege nach Washington kommen", sagte er. "Morgen früh um acht werden wir hier bei Ihnen sein."  
Skinner nickte, öffnete Fox die Tür. "Ich bin froh, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind", sagte er aufrichtig. Er klopfte dem wiedereingestellten FBI-Agenten auf die Schulter. "Und ich bin sicher, dass wir zusammen Ihre Tochter finden können. Und vielleicht können wir auch eine Antwort für das finden, was hier geschehen ist..."  
"Ja, vielleicht können wir das", entgegnete Mulder. Er hob nur kurz die Hand zum Abschied, bevor er das Büro verließ. Skinner sah ihm durch die Glastür nach, bis der Agent in einen Seitengang einbog und aus seinem Gesichtsfeld verschwand...  
  
  
fünf Minuten später  
  
  
Agent Jeffrey Spender parkte seinen Dienstwagen nahe des Eingangs und stieg aus. Er zupfte seine Krawatte zurecht, klopfte einige Krümel von seinem Anzug und schloss anschließend seinen Wagen ab. Dann eilte er an einigen weiteren Fahrzeugen vorbei, bis er das große Eingangsportal erreichte. Er stieß die Tür auf, rauschte in die große Empfangshalle und wäre dabei beinahe mit einem Mann zusammengestoßen.  
"Entschuldigen Sie", murmelte Spender. - Dann erkannte er seinen Gegenüber. "Sie? Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier?"  
"Ich arbeite hier", erwiderte Fox kühl und tippte auf seinen Ausweis. "Na, haben Sie sich in den acht Jahren meiner Abwesenheit endlich frei entfalten können, Spender?"  
Dieser provokative Spott ging an dem Agenten natürlich nicht vorbei. Wütend starrte er den Kollegen an.  
"Wer hat Sie denn idiotischerweise wieder ins Bureau gebracht?"  
"Nicht wer", korrigierte ihn Fox. "Was."  
"Jesus, nein!" Spender schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Sie sind noch genauso verrückt, wie eh und je!"  
Fox betrachtete ihn herausfordernd. "Komisch, dass Sie das sagen, Spender. Wo doch selbst Ihr Vater begriffen hat, wie wichtig ich bin!"  
Und mit diesen Worten ließ er den Jüngeren stehen, der ihm völlig verdattert nachblickte...  
  
  
am späten Nachmittag  
Chicópee / Massachussetts  
  
  
Als er in seine Straße einbog, konnte Fox sehen, dass Dana bereits in der Einfahrt auf ihn wartete. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ein leichter Windzug zerrte an ihrem Haar. Als er den Mondeo vor der Garage parkte, kam sie auf die linke Seite des Wagens, beobachtete, wie er ausstieg. Sie musterte sein Gesicht, forstete in seinen Augen nach Antworten auf Fragen, die sie noch nicht ausgesprochen hatte.  
"Du warst in Washington, nicht wahr?"  
Er schlug die Fahrertür des Ford Mondeo zu, wagte es nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Ja", sagte er langsam.  
Sie trat an ihn heran. Er konnte ihre Hände spüren, die sich um seine Arme schlossen. "Sag nichts." Sie nickte auf die leichte Ausbeulung seiner Jacke. "Du brauchst mir gar nicht erst zu erzählen, was da drin ist. Skinner hat uns wieder, nicht wahr?"  
Er senkte den Blick. "Ich konnte nicht anders, Dana..." Er hob wie zur Entschuldigung beide Hände an. "Es ist unsere einzige Chance..."  
Er verstummte, als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. In ihren Augen standen Tränen. "Du brauchst es mir nicht zu erklären, Fox, ich weiß auch so, warum du es getan hast..." Sie fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über die Augen, um die Tränen fortzuwischen, doch kaum hatte sie das getan, als auch schon neue nachflossen. Fox strich über ihre feuchte Wange, bevor er sich hinabbeugte und sie kurz, aber innig küsste.  
"Skinner hat uns eine Wohnung in der Nähe der Zentrale besorgt", sagte er leise. "Und er hat veranlasst, dass wir zusammenarbeiten können..."  
Sie nickte langsam, bewegte sich aber sonst um keinen Zentimeter. Fox drückte sie an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. "Es ist nur, bis wir Destiny wiedergefunden haben", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. "Wäre das nicht geschehen, wäre ich nie zurückgegangen..."  
  
  
eine halbe Stunde später  
  
  
Dana streckte fordernd die Hand aus.  
"Lass mich das Jackett bügeln, Fox", sagte sie bestimmt.  
Er blickte sie fragend an. "Wieso? In all den Jahren, wo ich beim FBI gewesen bin, habe ich meine Sachen immer selbst gebügelt!"  
"Das habe ich gesehen", erwiderte sie etwas spöttisch, nahm ihm das Kleidungsstück ab und unterzog es einer gründlichen Bügelprozedur. Danach eilte sie noch einmal rasch ins Schlafzimmer und holte ihren Mantel, der auf dem Bett lag. Auf dem Rückweg kam sie an Tommys Zimmer vorbei. Der Junge stand im Türrahmen, sah sie beleidigt an.  
"Warum kann ich nicht mitkommen?"  
Tommy schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor.  
Dana seufzte. Sie hatte sich bereits umgezogen, trug nun ein dunkles Kostüm, darüber einen schwarzen Trenchcoat. 'Wie in alten Zeiten', dachte sie. Sie beugte sich leicht nach vorn. "Weil ich dich nicht auch noch verlieren will."  
"Mom hat Recht." Fox, der gerade die Reistaschen ins Auto hatte bringen wollen, ließ sich vor seinem Sohn in die Knie sinken. "Ich dachte, du schaust viel fern. Du müsstest doch wissen, wie gefährlich unsere Arbeit ist..."  
"Ihr bleibt nicht lange, oder?"  
Diesmal klang Tommy ängstlich.  
"Nur, bis wir Dee gefunden haben", versicherte ihm sein Vater. "Das ist doch der einzige Grund, warum wir überhaupt wegfahren."  
"Und wenn ihr sie nicht findet?" Tommys Augen wurden feucht und sein Körper zitterte leicht.  
Fox schloss ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn sanft. Tommy schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte sich an seine Schulter, schluchzte leise. Fox erhob sich, Tommy auf den Armen, strich ihm beruhigend durch das Haar. "Wir werden sie finden", versicherte er. "Ganz bestimmt."  
Es klingelte an der Tür und Dana öffnete sie. Es war Teena. Fox hatte sie angerufen, damit sie nach Chicópee kam und auf Tommy und Twister Acht gab. Teena Mulder war blass, die Nachricht, dass ihre Enkelin entführt worden war, hatte ihr beinahe das alte Herz gebrochen. Sie hatte sich sofort auf den Weg zu dem Wohnort ihres Sohnes gemacht.  
Als sie nun eintrat und den aufgelösten Tommy in Fox' Armen sah, schossen ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Er erinnerte sie so sehr an seinen Vater. Nur allzu lebhaft konnte sie sich daran erinnern, wie verzweifelt er gewesen war, nachdem Samantha verschwunden war...  
"Grandma."  
Tommy streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, und Fox ließ ihn wieder zu Boden gleiten. Der Junge flüchtete sich in die Arme seiner Großmutter.  
"Ich werde gut auf ihn Acht geben", versprach Teena. "Macht euch keine Sorgen um ihn. Findet Destiny."  
"Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als das", erwiderte Dana langsam, während sie beobachtete, wie Fox einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel warf, seine Krawatte zurechtrückte und anschließend in seinen Mantel schlüpfte. Dann nahm er die beiden Reisetaschen auf und gab Dana mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass sie bereit zur Abreise waren.  
Sie traten durch die Tür nach draußen. Es dämmerte bereits, die Luft war kühl und feucht und blähte die Mäntel der beiden FBI-Agenten. Fox verstaute das Gepäck im Kofferraum seines Wagens, ging um ihn herum zur Fahrertür. Er blickte zum Haus zurück, vor dem seine Mutter zusammen mit Tommy stand. Es tat ihm weh, seinen Sohn zurückzulassen. Tommy war sehr sensibel, anders als seine Schwester Destiny, die vor Schlagfertigkeit und Selbstbewusstsein nur so strotzte.  
Destiny...  
Ein eisiger Schauer lief über Fox' Rücken, als er sich ausmalte, wo seine Tochter nun sein könnte, was sie durchmachte, was man ihr antun könnte...  
Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken von sich ab, winkte zum Abschied und stieg ins Auto. Beinahe ungestüm zwängte er sich hinter das Steuer. Er wusste, sie mussten schnell handeln und Ausdauer beweisen, um Destiny finden zu können. Und sie würden sie finden, verdammt! Sie würden sie finden!  
Dana stieg ebenfalls ein. Sie schnallte sich an, zog den Gurt straffer. Er ließ den Motor anlaufen und dirigierte das Fahrzeug rückwärts aus der Einfahrt heraus, auf die Straße. Kurz zögerte er, blickte ein letztes Mal zum Haus, zu seiner Mutter und Tommy, bevor er auf das Gaspedal trat und der Wagen anfuhr. In zweieinhalb Stunden würden sie in Washington sein.  
  
  
It's dark and I am sitting here  
lonely, sad, tired  
Around me I can see  
that nothing is  
what it seems to be...  
  
  
Die sanften Klänge der neuen Single von Simon & Garfunkel erfüllten Fox mit Trauer. Er spürte, wie ihn der melancholische Text des Liedes tief im Inneren berührte. Nein, es war wahrlich nichts mehr so, wie es sein sollte.  
  
  
I think I can reach you,  
I think I can get it.  
I want it.  
But it's so far away.  
I want to safe you, want to hold you  
but I can't.  
  
  
Dana erschauderte bei diesen Worten. Und sie fühlte sich hilflos, so hilflos wie nie zuvor. Sie sah, wie sich Fox hastig über die Augen wischte. Seine Hand zuckte in Richtung Radio, es schien, als wolle er seinem Schmerz, der durch diesen Song noch schlimmer wurde, Einhalt gebieten, indem er das Gerät ausschaltete. Doch er konnte nicht. Seine Hand verharrte vor dem Knopf, doch berührte sie ihn nicht. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen legte er die Hand zurück auf das Lenkrad und versuchte, sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, die vor ihm zu verschwimmen drohte, als der Sänger fortfuhr:  
  
  
I've got this pain, like poison  
it runs through my blood.  
I'm without you.  
The darkness,  
it's like a cape  
it includes everything.  
Nothing can get out of it.  
It's so cruel, but I try it.  
I know  
that it's hard, that it's dangerous.  
But I must try it.  
I want to get out of this  
out of here  
and take you with me  
because I need you.  
If there is a chance  
I will never give it up  
because  
you are a part of me...  
  
...................................................................................................................  
  
22.21 Uhr  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington, D.C.  
  
  
In den vergangenen acht Jahren hatte sich einiges verändert, wie die beiden Agenten feststellen mussten. Ihr Büro im dritten Stock war von zwei anderen übernommen wurden. "J. Rahms & H. Needle" stand auf dem Türschild. Fox verzichtete darauf, einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Und so stiegen sie in den Keller hinab, um das alte, das ursprüngliche Büro aufzusuchen. Fox bezweifelte, dass es überhaupt noch existierte. Wahrscheinlich war es wieder in einen Kopierraum umfunktioniert worden.  
Doch er irrte sich. Als er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, bemerkte er, dass die Tür bereits offen war. Stirnrunzelnd drückte er die Klinke hinunter und ließ die Tür langsam in dem Raum schwingen. Teils erstaunt, teils ungläubig starrte er in das Innere des Büros.  
Es musste eine Einbildung sein.  
Vor neun Jahren war dieser Raum vollkommen ausgebrannt, ein Klumpen Schutt, Asche und Glas war übriggeblieben. Aber irgendwie hatte es jemand wieder aufgebaut...  
Fox sah einen Schreibtisch, Massen von Aktenschränken, Regale, vollgestopft mit Büchern und Ordnern, Zeitungsausschnitte und Poster, die an der Wand hingen, kreuz und quer angepinnt, so wie er es immer getan hatte.  
Der Geruch von Rauch stieg den beiden Agenten in die Nase...  
Der Geruch von Morleys...  
Lässig in dem Sessel zurückgelehnt, saß er am Schreibtisch, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, eine Akte vor sich auf dem Tisch. Beinahe erwartungsvoll sah er Fox und Dana an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, ein Lächeln huschte über seine schmalen Lippen, während er genüsslich an seiner Zigarette zog.  
"Ich wusste, dass ihr zurückkommen würdet", sagte er.  
Der Überraschungsmoment war vergangen, Fox hatte sich längst wieder gefasst. Und nun wich sein vorheriges Erstaunen einem anderen Gefühl, einem Gefühl, das tief aus seinem Inneren heraufquoll, seinen Geist benebelte und seine Augen gefährlich aufblitzen ließ. Seine gesamte Haltung versteifte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sein Blick war starr, aber dennoch äußerst lebendig. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Krebskandidat in Flammen aufgegangen, von hundert Messern durchbohrt, gerädert und zerstückelt worden. In Fox' Augen glomm all das auf, zu was er nur selten im Stande war: blinde Wut, unberechenbarer Zorn, ja beinahe Brutalität und Mordlust. Dann erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Er eilte auf den Schreibtisch zu, beugte sich darüber, packte Spender am Kragen seines Hemdes, schlug ihm die Morley aus der Hand, um nicht einmal eine Sekunde später den Lauf seiner Pistole in den Hals des verhassten Rauchers zu pressen. Die Waffe wurde entsichert, Fox' Blick war wild und entschlossen.  
"Sie verfluchter Bastard!", schrie er den Alten an. "Dafür, Spender, werde ich Sie umbringen! Und diesmal wird mich nichts davon abhalten, hören Sie?! Nichts!"  
Der Raucher blickte zu dem Agenten hinauf, seine Augen waren kalt und ausdruckslos. "Wenn du mich tötest, Fox, wirst du nie erfahren, wo sie ist..."  
"Nennen Sie mich nicht Fox!", schrie ihn sein Gegenüber wütend an. "Sie haben am Allerwenigsten ein Recht dazu!"  
"Oh doch, das habe ich. Und das weißt du genau..."  
"Wenn es so wäre, Spender, nur angenommen, es wäre so..." Fox' Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von dem des Rauchers entfernt, das Blitzen seiner Augen war eine deutlichere Warnung als alle Drohungen der Welt. "Wenn es so wäre, warum ist das dann alles passiert, letzte Nacht? Warum, Spender?"  
"Sie war nicht die Einzige, die sie mitgenommen haben, Fox."  
"Das weiß ich. Aber warum, Spender? Ich will eine Antwort!"  
Er schüttelte den Alten grob, der Lauf seiner Pistole lag noch immer kühl auf dem Hals des Kettenrauchers. Doch der verzog keine Miene. Er war sich seiner Sache sicher. Fox würde ihn niemals töten - nicht eher, bis er, Spender, nicht mehr wichtig war, über keine Informationen mehr verfügte, keine Macht mehr über den Agenten hatte.  
"Ohne mich wirst du Destiny niemals finden, Fox!", sagte er daher selbstgefällig. "Du brauchst mich!"  
Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass die Hand des FBI-Agenten zu zittern begann, der Lauf der Pistole bohrte sich nicht mehr ganz so fest in seine Haut. Ein gutes Zeichen. Er war auf dem richtigen Weg.  
"Sagen Sie mir, wo sie ist!", zischte Fox. "Sagen Sie es hier und jetzt, oder ich werde Sie töten! Drei, zwei, eins..." Sein Finger legte sich um den Abzug.  
"Fox, nein!" Dana drückte ihm den Arm herunter und sah ihn beschwörend an. "Du weißt, dass das nicht gut wäre..."  
"Aber gerecht!", erwiderte er, wobei seine Stimme vor Zorn bebte. "Für all das, was er getan hat, hätte er schon längst abgeknallt werden müssen!"  
"Tunesien", sagte Spender langsam, während er sich eine neue Zigarette aus der Tasche seines Jacketts angelte. "Ihr findet sie in Foum Tataquine, Tunesien."  
Die beiden Agenten starrten ihn an. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie ihre Fassung zurückgewannen.  
"Tunesien?" Fox ließ seine Waffe nun endgültig sinken. "Warum, zum Teufel, in Tunesien?"  
"Sei froh, dass sie sich an einem Ort befindet, den wir erreichen können, Fox", erwiderte Spender ruhig. "Man hätte sie auch ganz woanders hinbringen können..."  
"Was heißt hier wir?"  
Der Kettenraucher lächelte kaum merklich. "Meint ihr etwa, dass ihr auch nur die kleinste Chance habt, dieses Gelände zu betreten, wenn ich nicht dabei bin?"  
Fox' Miene verhärtete sich, als er erkannte, dass Spender erneut auf seine verfluchte Macht zurückgriff, von der Fähigkeit Gebrauch machte, über andere bestimmen und ihr Schicksal beeinflussen zu können. Das war alles, was dieser Mann hatte: nur ein bisschen Macht. Er hatte es ihm selbst vor Jahren mitgeteilt.   
"Sehen Sie mich an, Mulder", hatte er gesagt und auf sich gedeutet. "Keine Frau, keine Familie..." Er hatte einen Moment lang geschwiegen. "Nur ein bisschen Macht. Ich bin gut in diesem Spiel, weil ich glaube, dass das, was ich tue, richtig ist."  
"Richtig?", hatte ihm Fox bis aufs Blut gereizt entgegengeschleudert. "Richtig? Wer sind Sie, dass Sie glauben, entscheiden zu können, was richtig ist?"  
"Und wer sind Sie?", hatte der Raucher ungerührt erwidert. "Wenn die Menschen die Dinge wüssten, die ich weiß... dann würde alles auseinanderbrechen..."  
Aber Fox hatte ihm nicht zuhören wollen. Er war nur aus einem Grund gekommen, damals, als Dana im Sterben gelegen hatte, nach ihrer schrecklichen Entführung, die er nicht hatte verhindern können. Die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, zu glauben, er trage die Schuld. Ja, er hatte sich sehr schuldig gefühlt. Schuldig, hasserfüllt und gezwungen, etwas zu tun, um dem, was geschehen war, entgegenzuwirken, eine Gegenleistung für das zu fordern, was man Dana und somit ihm angetan hatte. Und diese Gegenleistung wäre der endliche Tod Spenders gewesen...  
Sein Griff um die Pistole war fester geworden, Schweiß hatte auf seiner Stirn geglänzt. Die gleiche Situation wie gerade eben. Der Lauf seiner Waffe kalt und gnadenlos in den Hals des Rauchers gebohrt, den Finger am Abzug...  
"Jetzt sind Sie hier und zielen mit Ihrer Kanone auf mich, Mulder", hatte Spender gesagt, ruhig und gemessen, beinahe selbstgefällig. "Sie sind zu einem ebenbürtigen Gegner geworden..."  
Fox' Körper war daraufhin von einem eisigen Schauer durchlaufen worden. Sie sind zu einem ebenbürtigen Gegner geworden... Ebenbürtig mit ihm, dem Raucher. Ebenbürtig in seiner Art, mit Feinden umzugehen, sie zu verfolgen, auszuhorchen... zu töten. Gott, nein! Er hatte diesem Mann keinesfalls ebenbürtig sein wollen! Seine Schultern hatten sich verkrampft, und dieser Mistkerl hatte gesehen, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
"Sie könnten mich jetzt natürlich töten", hatte er mit deutlichem Spott gesagt, "aber dann würden Sie die Wahrheit nie erfahren."  
Der Augenblick danach hatte sich schier endlos gedehnt. Schließlich hatte Fox' Pistole angefangen zu zittern, seine Lider hatten geflackert, der Blick eine Mischung aus Hass, Wut und doch Hilflosigkeit. Spender hatte genickt, und übergangslos waren seine Augen kalt geworden.  
"Das ist der Grund, warum ich gewinnen werde", hatte er gesagt.  
Fox hatte resigniert den Blick gesenkt, hatte es nicht fertiggebracht, kaltblütig einen Menschen zu ermorden, nicht einmal den Menschen, der für all das Leid verantwortlich war, das ihn bedrückt hatte und noch immer bedrückte. Er hatte diesen Mann nicht töten können, den Mann, den er wie nichts anderes auf der Welt hasste.  
"Seien Sie unbesorgt", hatte Spender gesagt, und sein Tonfall hatte deutlich die Geringschätzung verraten, die er für Fox empfand. "Das hier wird unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die anderen... Gerüchte in die Welt setzen."  
Fox hatte es nicht länger ertragen können. Er hatte seine Waffe eingesteckt und das Motelzimmer verlassen, in dem er den Alten aufgesucht hatte, um ihn zu töten. Doch er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht...  
Doch was Fox nicht wusste, war, dass Spender - obwohl er so gleichgültig und spöttisch gewesen war - Angst gehabt hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es sehr knapp für ihn gewesen war. Aber er hatte überlebt, weil er gesiegt hatte...  
Weil Fox schwach war...  
Die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich, und sie wussten beide, dass sie an das gleiche Ereignis zurückdachten.  
"Nur ein bisschen Macht", sagte Spender langsam und betont. "Nicht mehr..."  
Dann erhob er sich, drückte die Zigarette, die er nun fertig geraucht hatte, aus und wischte sich die Hände an seinem Jackett ab. "Morgen Abend um achtzehn Uhr geht ein Flug von Dulles nach Tunis. Auf dem Flughafen werdet ihr von mir dort abgeholt werden. Neunzehn Uhr, mitteleuropäische Zeit. Ein schwarzer Hubschrauber. Wir sehen uns."  
Ohne dass ihn die Agenten aufhielten, erreichte er die Tür, schlüpfte durch den Spalt und verschwand...  
  
  
8.07 Uhr am Morgen  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
  
  
Jeffrey Spender warf die Tür seines Büros hinter sich zu, warf sein Jackett über die Lehne seines Sessels und schaltete den Computer auf seinem Schreibtisch an.  
Er musste es wissen!  
Er wartete, bis das firmeninterne Dienstprogramm hochgefahren wurde, ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen, rutschte so nahe vor den Bildschirm, wie es ihm erlaubt war, und legte die Hände auf die Tastatur. Er gab seine ID ein, um sich Zutritt zu den Archiven und Akten zu verschaffen. Eine ellenlange Liste rollte über den Schirm, rechts oben blinkte der Cursor. Spender begann zu tippen:  
  
  
Mulder, Fox  
  
  
Er drückte die Enter-Taste.  
  
  
Bitte warten Sie...  
  
  
Spender trommelte ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte herum, das gleichmäßig, monotone Geräusch wirkte beinahe einschläfernd. Dennoch machte es ihn nervös. Nervöser, als er ohnehin schon war.  
Es war Zeit.  
Zeit, herauszufinden, wer dieser Mann wirklich war...  
Die Akte rollte über den Schirm.  
Spender beugte sich vor.  
  
  
Special Agent Fox Mulder   
  
Name: Fox William Mulder   
Geboren: 13. Oktober 1961 in Chilmark/Massachussetts, USA  
Größe: 1,85 m   
Gewicht: 76 kg   
Haarfarbe: braun   
Augen: braun  
Adresse: 900 West Georgia, Apartment 42, Alexandria /  
Verginia  
24 Dorrane-Street, Chicópee/Massachussetts  
Telefon: 202 555-9355 (neue Nummer unbekannt)  
FBI-ID: JTT047101111  
Vater: William "Bill" Mulder (†)  
West Tisbury, Martha´s Vineyard / Massachussetts  
Mutter: Teena Mulder  
2790 Vine Street, Chilmark/Massachussetts   
Geschwister: Samantha Ann Mulder, geboren am 22. Januar 1964. Am 27.11.1973 unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwunden (Akte Nr. X-42053).  
Karriere: Fox William Mulder studierte in Oxford Psychologie und Okkultismus, verfasste die Abhandlung "On Serial Killers and the Occult", galt seitdem als der beste Analytiker des FBI   
1988: in der Abteilung für Gewaltverbrechen tätig   
1991: auf eigenen Wunsch Versetzung in die Abteilung "X-Akten"  
06.03.1992: Befürchtungen, dass Agent Mulders Tätigkeit in der Abteilung X-Akten außer Kontrolle gerät, veranlasst Chief Blevins, Agent Dana Scully in die Abteilung X-Akten als Agent Mulders Partnerin zu versetzen. Weiterhin soll Scully Blevins ständig über die Aktivitäten von Agent Mulder unterrichten.   
1993: Agent Mulder wird zu einer Anhörung unter Leitung von Section Chief Joseph McGrath geladen, nach dem ihm vorgeworfen wurde, sich widerrechtlich Zutritt zu einem Tatort verschafft zu haben, der in militärische Zuständigkeit fiel, sich in eine militärische Operation eingemischt und laufende Ermittlungen behindert zu haben. Sämtliche Anklagepunkte wurden später fallen gelassen.   
April 1994: Assistent Director Walter S. Skinner untersucht Vorwürfe des aus der Haft entlassenen Eugene Tooms, Agent Mulder hätte ihn fortwährend belästigt.  
Mai 1994: Skinner schließt die X-Akten auf Anordnung von "Oben" und teilt Agent Mulder und Agent Scully anderen Abteilungen zu.   
Oktober 1994: Agent Alex Krycek wird Agent Mulder als Partner zugeteilt.   
November 1994: Nach Agent Scullys Entführung durch den Flüchtigen Duane Barry (X-Akte X73317) reaktiviert Skinner die Abteilung X Akten. Agent Krycek erscheint nach Agent Scullys Entführung nicht mehr zum Dienst und wird zur Zeit gesucht, um Auskunft über ihr Verschwinden zu geben.   
Mai 1995: Skinner beantragt eine Anhörung unter Beteiligung von Agent Mulder, Agent Scully und Mitarbeitern des Office of Professional Responsibility nach einer nicht provozierten Tätlichkeit durch Agent Mulder. Agent Mulder erscheint nicht zum Termin. Tags darauf wird Agent Mulders Vater in seinem Haus, in Anwesenheit von Mulder, erschossen.  
April 1995: Agent Scully erscheint nicht zu einer von Skinner angeordneten Anhörung über die Aktivitäten von Agent Mulder. Ein missglückter Mordanschlag auf sie führt zu dem Tod ihrer Schwester Melissa...  
  
  
"Jesus", murmelte Spender. "Das nenne ich ein schwarzes Schaf..."  
Doch dann stolperte er über folgenden Satz:  
  
  
Durch die geheimen Regierungstätigkeiten seines Vaters William Mulder und dessen scheinbare Zugehörigkeit zu einer Verschwörungsgruppe...  
  
  
Regierungstätigkeiten?  
Verschwörungsgruppe?  
Welcher Verschwörungsgruppe?  
Doch nicht etwa...  
Der Cursor blinkte...  
  
  
Spender / C.G.B.  
  
  
Wenn Bill Mulder derselben Gruppe angehört hatte, der auch Jeffreys Vater sowie der Agent - notgedrungen - selbst angehörte, so musste er doch in der Akte von C.G.B. Spender vermerkt sein...  
Einen Versuch war es schließlich wert!  
  
  
Bitte warten Sie...  
  
5 zutreffende Dateien gefunden...  
  
  
"Fünf?", echote Jeffrey. "Wieso fünf?"  
Er starrte auf die Liste.  
  
  
Spender, C.G.B.  
Spender, Cassandra  
Spender, F.W.  
Spender, Jeffrey  
Spender, S.A.  
  
  
Jeffrey runzelte die Stirn.  
Was sollte das?  
  
  
Spender, C.G.B.  
Spender, Cassandra  
Spender, F.W.  
Spender, Jeffrey  
Spender, S.A.  
  
Bitte warten Sie...  
  
  
Spender, F.W.  
  
Hyperlink FX-047101111  
  
Jeffrey wollte gerade auf den weiterführenden Link klicken, als ihn eine ihm vertraute, spöttische Stimme aufschrecken ließ.  
"Wenn du den Hals auch noch so lang machst, du kannst doch nicht hinter den Berg schauen."  
Erschrocken wirbelte Spender in seinem Sessel herum. Er starrte in das Gesicht seines Vaters. "Was willst du von mir?", verlangte er zu wissen, den Hass in sich zu zügeln kaum im Stande. Diesen unbändigen Hass gegen diesen Mann. Diesen Mann, der sein Vater war, ihn, Jeffrey, beinahe getötet hätte und nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, es erneut zu tun. Dieser Mann, der ihn unter Kontrolle hatte, wie ein kleiner Junge eine gefangene Fliege, die er zwischen seinen Fingern hält, immer bereit, sie zu zerquetschen.  
"Nicht viel", erwiderte Spender, eine weitere Rauchwolke ausstoßend. "Ich will nur, dass du deine Nase nicht in Dinge hineinsteckst, die dich nichts angehen. Es gibt Dinge, die du nicht wissen sollst. - Noch nicht."  
"Das FBI wird wohl kaum Geheimmaterial über Mulder im Computer verbreiten", spöttelte der junge Agent. "Was, zum Teufel, sollte in dieser Akte enthalten sein, was mich nichts angeht?"  
"Gib auf, nach Dingen zu forschen, die dir nicht bestimmt sind."  
"Was soll denn das heißen?" Jeffrey zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Welches Geheimnis könnte Fox Mulder haben, was ich nicht erfahren dürfte? Himmel, das klingt lächerlich!"  
"Tut es das?" Spender zog an seiner Zigarette, blies Rauch in die Luft, der sich gleich einem blauen Dunst im Büro verteilte. "Du willst es also erfahren, ja?" Und mit diesen Worten streckte er seinen Arm nach vorn, an seinem Sohn vorbei, deutete auf den Bildschirm, den blinkenden Cursor. "Nun denn, tu', was du nicht lassen kannst. Dahinter wirst du sie erfahren, die Wahrheit, nach der du suchst. Zumindest einen Teil davon."  
Jeffrey zögerte zuerst, war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er wirklich...?  
Er entschied sich dafür.  
Ein Klick auf den Link, ein neues - oder besser altes - Bild erschien:  
  
  
F. W. Spender / F. W. Mulder   
  
Name: Fox William Mulder   
Geboren: 13. Oktober 1961 in Chilmark/Massachussetts, USA  
Größe: 1,85 m   
Gewicht: 76 kg   
Haarfarbe: braun   
Augen: braun  
Adresse: 900 West Georgia, Apartment 42, Alexandria / Virginia  
  
  
"Was, zum..." Entgeistert starrte Jeffrey auf den Text, den er eben erst durchgelesen hatte. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
Sein Vater lachte leise. "Fox Mulder ist in seinem Leben einiges widerfahren, was andere der Sparte glückliche Zufälle zuordnen würden. Dem ist natürlich nicht so. Es war eigentlich alles geplant. Der Zufall spielt leider keine allzu große Rolle mehr in der heutigen Zeit... - Wäre er nicht der, der er ist, so würde er längst nicht mehr am Leben sein."  
"Soll das heißen...?" Jeffrey war fassungslos.  
Der Alte nickte. "Fox Mulder ist dein Bruder."  
Diese Worte trafen den jungen Agenten wie ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht. Noch immer unfähig, den Fakten Glauben zu schenken, starrte er auf den Schirm, las, ohne zu lesen. Seine Gedanken rasten, fanden endlich die zuvor nie gefundenen Antworten auf alte Fragen, verstanden plötzlich Dinge, zu denen sie vorher nicht hatten durchdringen können.  
Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, als Spender ohne ein einziges Wort des Abschieds das Büro verließ, den Sohn dem noch anhaltenden Schock überlassend...  
  
  
8.34 Uhr  
Skinners Büro  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
  
  
"Sie wollen sich also wirklich darauf einlassen?" Skinner sah die beiden Agenten über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. "Was ist, wenn er blufft?"  
Dana senkte den Blick, während Fox antwortete: "Es ist unsere einzige Chance, Walter. Wir können diese Information nicht außer Acht lassen. Vielleicht erschließen sich neue Perspektiven, auch für all diese Massaker und die anderen Entführungen der letzten drei Tage..."  
Skinner sah ihn an, lange und forschend, bis er schließlich nickte. "Ich sehe schon, ich kann Sie nicht aufhalten, Mulder. Selbst wenn ich Ihnen die Erlaubnis verweigern würde, nach Tunesien zu fliegen, Sie würden es dennoch tun..."  
"Sie wissen warum,"  
"Das tue ich, Fox, und ich verstehe Sie sehr gut. Dennoch möchte ich, dass Sie nicht übereilt handeln. Lassen Sie sich von diesem Mann nicht zum Werkzeug seiner finsteren Machenschaften machen. Lassen Sie sich nicht benutzen, Fox. Versprechen Sie mir das?"  
"Ja, Walter."  
Skinner seufzte leicht. "Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück..."  
  
  
21.39 Uhr  
über dem Atlantik  
  
  
Ein Traum, so fern und doch so nah, so greifbar...  
Ein Traum, bestehend aus Erinnerungen...  
Die Stimme von Deep Throat. Vergangene Worte. Beschwörend...  
"Eine Lüge, Mr. Mulder, versteckt man am überzeugernsten zwischen zwei Wahrheiten! - Vertrauen Sie niemandem!"  
Er, Fox, in Skinners Büro, vor einem Jahrzehnt, wütend, enttäuscht.  
"Und was soll ich dazu sagen? Was kann ich mit meinen Beweisen schon gegen hochamtliche Lügen ausrichten? - Sie können alle Dinge, die ich gesehen habe, leugnen und alles, was ich entdeckt habe, aber nicht mehr lange. Inzwischen wissen nämlich viel zu viele Leute Bescheid - und niemand, nicht einmal die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten, hat ein Recht, die Wahrheiten zu verschweigen!"  
Wieder Deep Throat: "Roswell war ein Täuschungsmanöver. Wir hatten ein halbes Dutzend bessere Bergungsoperationen..."  
"Wie oft waren wir genau an diesem Punkt? So nahe an der Wahrheit..."  
Verworrene Bilder, verzerrte Gesichter, doch Stimmen, so klar und deutlich...  
Das diffuse Licht einer Bar. 1997, nach der Bombenexplosion in Dallas...  
"Ich spiele eine Schlüsselrolle in einer endlosen Regierungsfarce. Ich bin ein Ärgernis für meine Vorgesetzten. Eine Witzfigur für meine Kollegen. Sie nennen mich Spooky. Spooky Mulder, dessen Schwester von Außerirdischen entführt wurde, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. Der jetzt mit Dienstmarke und Waffe die kleinen grünen Männchen verfolgt, der's hinausposaunt und jedem auf die Nase bindet, der es hören will, dass die große Verlade läuft. Dass unsere Regierung die Wahrheit geschnallt hat und Teil der Verschwörung ist. Dass der Himmel einstürzt und es Scheiße regnen wird wie noch nie zuvor..."  
Szenenwechsel. Der Well Manicured Man, kaum erkennbar im Dunkel der Nacht. "Überleben ist die ultimative Ideologie..."  
Ein Rat? Oder eine Warnung?  
Danas Stimme, fern und leise.   
"Alle Lügen führen zur Wahrheit...."  
Die Stimme des Well Manicured Mans fährt fort: "Wir prophezeien die Zukunft. Und der beste Weg, um sie zu prophezeien, ist, sie zu schaffen, zu erfinden..."  
Der alte Spender, mit höhnischem Blick. "Bedrohen Sie mich nicht, Mulder. Ich habe Präsidenten sterben sehen!"  
Fox' Augenlider begannen zu flackern. Im Schlaf krallte er sich an der Lehne seines Sitzes fest.  
Traum oder Wirklichkeit?  
Eine Botschaft?  
Oder einfach nur eine Nachtmahr?  
"Mulder, da draußen ist etwas!"  
"Ich weiß. Das habe ich über Jahre hinweg behauptet..."  
Eine alte Überzeugung, urplötzlich getrübt... - Durch was?  
"Wenn mir noch einmal einer was über mit Analsonden herumhantierende Außerirdische erzählen möchte, nehme ich meine Knarre und erschieße jemanden!"  
Der Glaube verwandelt sich in Zweifel...  
Fox, damals...  
Seine Stimme, während einer Diskussionsrunde, Anfang 1997...  
"Wenn man Menschen gut genug darauf vorbereitet, Lügen zu glauben, dann werden sie glauben, sie wären wahr... - Was ich gesehen habe, das habe ich gesehen, weil ich daran glauben wollte. Wenn man zu angestrengt sucht, wird man verrückt, aber wenn man weitersucht, dann wird man irgendwann freier - und man erwacht, wie aus einem Traum,... und man sieht, dass die Lügen nur den Zweck haben, diejenigen zu schützen, die sie verbreiten..."  
Dana, im Krankenbett, nach dem Vorfall am Ruskin-Damm...  
"Sie haben wenigstens Ihre Erinnerungen, Mulder..."  
Er, fast verzweifelt, den Tränen nahe.  
"Ich vertraue ihnen aber nicht mehr..."  
Der Krebskandidat, das Gesicht umweht von Rauch...  
"Tötet Mulder, und ihr werdet den Glauben eines Mannes zum Kreuzzug machen, und ihn selbst zum Märtyrer... - Du kannst einen Mann töten, aber du kannst nicht das töten, wofür er einsteht. Erst dann, wenn du seinen Geist, seinen Willen, gebrochen hast... Es ist eine wahrlich schöne Sache das mit anzusehen..."  
Fox' Bild, verschwommen in den Rauschschwaden...  
Der Krebskandidat fährt fort:  
"Der größte Feind ist der, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat..."  
Der Grund, warum man ihm Dana zurückgegeben hatte?  
Um ihn niederzuhalten?  
Um ihm die Krallen zu stutzen?  
Ihn gefügig zu machen?  
Der Krebskandidat fährt fort: "Wer einem solchen Mann das Selbstbewusstsein nimmt, nimmt ihm seine Freiheit..."  
Fox, zu Dana, Jahre zurück: "Früher konnte ich nur mir vertrauen. Nun kann ich nur noch Ihnen vertrauen..."  
"Nichts geschieht im Widerspruch zur Natur. Nur im Widerspruch zu den Dingen, die wir zu glauben meinen..."  
Strughold, in einer Wüste, irgendwo auf diesem Globus...  
"Er ist nur ein Mann. Ein Mann allein kann nicht gegen die Zukunft kämpfen..."  
Noch weiter zurück, tiefer hinein in die Vergangenheit...  
Ein strahlendes Licht am Wohnzimmerfenster...  
Er, der sich ängstlich an die Wand drückt...  
Ein Mädchen, das dem Licht entgegenschreitet...  
"Samantha!", will er schreien, doch er kann nicht.  
Und da sieht er, dass das Mädchen nicht seine Schwester ist.  
Es ist nicht Samantha.  
Es ist seine Tochter...  
Und das Licht, dieses kalte weiße Licht, verschlingt sie wie ein wütender Wolf, nimmt sie mit sich fort, irgendwo hin...  
Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. So real. So unwahrscheinlich wirklich. So...  
"Fox!"  
Danas Stimme, ganz nahe an seinem Ohr.  
"Wach auf, Fox!"  
Er riss die Augen auf, starrte in angenehmes Dämmerlicht. Er war im Flugzeug, im Flugzeug nach Tunesien. Er hatte geschlafen... Hatte geträumt...  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Er blickte in Danas Gesicht, doch waren seine Augen irgendwie leer.  
"Ja", sagte er langsam.  
Was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten?  
  
  
  
zur selben Zeit im J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington, D.C  
  
  
Walter Skinner blickte auf, als seine Sekretärin ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte.  
"Sir, Jeffrey Spender würde Sie gerne sprechen..."  
Skinner zog die Stirn kraus und klopfte den Papierstapel, den er gerade durchging, auf seinem Schreibtisch zurecht. Was wollte Spender von ihm?  
"Soll reinkommen."  
Die Sekretärin verschwand wieder, und nur wenige Sekunden darauf trat Agent Jeffrey Spender in das Büro. Etwas unsicher sah er sich um, bis Skinner auf den freien Sessel vor seinem Tisch wies. "Setzen Sie sich ruhig, Agent Spender."  
"Danke, Sir." Jeffrey reichte dem Assistent Director die Hand. "Aber ich will nicht lange stören. Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob Fox Mulder wieder Ihnen zugeteilt wurde - und wo... wo ich ihn nun finden kann."  
Erneut runzelte Skinner die Stirn. Seit wann war Jeffrey Spender so daran interessiert, zu erfahren, wo sich Mulder aufhielt, mied er ihn doch für gewöhnlich so gut es ging?  
"Er... er ist nicht hier", sagte er etwas verwirrt. "Er und Scu... äh, Dana, sind vor wenigen Stunden nach Tunesien geflogen."  
"Tunesien?", echote Spender - und der AD glaubte, Panik in den Augen des Agenten aufflackern zu sehen. Was sagte ihm dieser Begriff?  
Er starrte dem Agenten hinterher, der eilig und grußlos das Büro verließ und durch den Vorraum auf den Korridor hinaussprintete.  
Und er fragte sich, ob er mehr wusste, als bisher angenommen...  
  
  
DRITTER TEIL: FOUM TATAQUINE  
Two ways to chose...  
  
What would you feel  
if you would know  
this day would be the last  
of the world?  
Would you cry?  
Get panic?  
Give up your life?  
Just try to run away  
although  
knowing you can't hide?  
Or would you be strong?  
Looking forward?  
Give all your heart  
your strength  
your power  
your faith...  
just to try?  
Never give up?  
Fight for the things  
you stand for?  
The people  
you love?  
How would you decide?  
Resist or serve?  
Certainly lose or maybe win?  
Calm down or raising your fist?  
Would you follow  
the easy way?  
Or the entangle path  
through pain and ache?  
Through tears?  
Through helpless moments  
of fear and hate?  
Through fights with  
your heart  
your mind  
your enemy?  
Would you chose the way  
that would lead you straight   
to the end?  
The end you already know?  
Or would you prefer the other one?  
The one that will put you on the test?  
The one that demands everything  
you have to give?  
Everything and a  
little bit more...  
Either you'll make it  
Or you'll loose.  
But there's a chance for you.  
Take it or leave it.  
You've got   
only one choice.  
Don't ask too much.  
Don't hesitate.  
Or it will be too late  
to make decisions.  
And something will  
force you  
to follow one   
of the two ways.  
Better you know  
which one you walk on...  
  
- by KIT-X -  
  
...............................................................  
  
15.21 Uhr, mitteleuropäische Zeit  
Tunis, Tunesien  
  
  
Fox glaubte, gegen eine Wand gelaufen zu sein, als er auf die Gangway trat. Es war windstill, die drückende, staubige Luft raubte ihm beinahe den Atem - ebenso die unbeschreibliche Hitze. Es musste an die fünfzig Grad heiß sein. Hastig legte er die linke Hand über die Augen. Langsam stieg er die Gangway hinab, die flirrende Hitze ließ in beinahe taumeln. Auf festem Boden angekommen, der sich auf Grund des wirbelnden Sandes jedoch zu bewegen schien, stellte er die Reisetasche ab und konnte Dana gerade noch auffangen, die ihm dichtauf gefolgt war und dem ungewohnten Klima noch weniger Stand halten konnte, als er. Der lange Flug, die Zeitumstellung und diese höllische Hitze, kombiniert mit dem Wissen, nicht lange ausruhen zu können, war einfach zu viel...  
  
  
Time is a thing we must accept  
The unexpected I sometimes fear  
Just when I feel there's no excuse for what happens  
Things fall into place  
  
I believe behind confusion awaits the truth for us  
Past the obstacles we face  
I value our life and trust  
Years of questioning why things happen the way they do in life  
Wishing that I could turn back time  
So we could join our souls  
  
I know there is no way to avoid the pain that we must go through  
To find the other half that is true  
Destiny is what we all seek  
Destiny was waiting for you and me  
  
  
("Destiny" / Death)  
  
..................................................................................................................  
  
Foum Tataquine, 16.28 Uhr  
unterirdische Forschungsstation  
  
  
Diana Fowley stand in einem engen Korridor mit Klinkerwänden, von dem nach beiden Seiten hin mehrere Räume abzweigten. Der Sicherheitsbereich war ein Labyrinth. Von der Decke hingen gelbe Luftschläuche herab. Alle fünf Meter befanden sich Alarmleuchten an den Wänden, die rot blinkten, wenn die Sauerstoffzufuhr unterbrochen wurde oder irgend etwas Außergewöhnliches geschah - was hier unten recht oft der Fall war.  
Fowley angelte nach einem der Luftschläuche, um ihren Sicherheitsanzug mit frischem Sauerstoff zu füllen. Das anhaltende Zischen und Rauschen machte es ihr unmöglich, mit irgend jemandem Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie würde so und so nichts hören können. Also nutzte sie die knapp drei Minuten, um die Papiere auf ihrem Klemmbrett zu studieren. Es stand wieder eine neue Testreihe an. Für Testobjekte hatte man gesorgt. Raum 56 B, Trakt 4.  
'Eintöniger Alltag', dachte Fowley und schlug die Seite zurück, um das nächste Blatt überfliegen zu können. Versuchsobjekt heute war ein sechsjähriges Mädchen.   
Diana Fowley seufzte. Auf ihren eigenen Wunsch hatte man sie von der Hauptabteilung, der zur Zeit wichtigsten, ferngehalten, und sie einer kleineren zugeteilt. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass die Arbeit dort weniger grauenhaft war, als in der besagten Hauptabteilung.  
Sie entfernte den Luftschlauch von ihrem Anzug und hängte ihn an die Vorrichtung an der Wand zurück. Sie klemmte sich die Papiere unter den Arm, ohne weiter in ihnen zu lesen, und eilte den Korridor entlang. In Trakt 4 gesellte sich Steve Elliot zu ihr. Der leitende Wissenschaftler dieses Projektes und gefeierter Biochemiker war ein typischer Laborkerl. Groß, hager, lichtes Haar und Brille. Aber er war ohne Zweifel ein Meister seines Fachs.  
"Haben Sie die Papiere schon gelesen?"  
"Überflogen."  
"Das Mädchen ist ein hervorragendes Versuchsobjekt", bemerkte der Wissenschaftler, ohne irgendein Gefühl in seiner Stimme. Er sprach sachlich - wie von einem Ding, nicht von einem Menschen, schlimmer noch, einem kleinen unschuldigen Kind. "Wir haben Sie aus Chicópee, Massachussetts. Ihr Name ist...", er angelte eine Akte aus seinem wehenden Laborkittel, "Destiny. Destiny Mulder."  
Diana Fowley zuckte zusammen.  
"Mulder? Sagten Sie Mulder?"  
"Ja. - Sagt Ihnen der Name etwa was?"  
"Durchaus", erwiderte sie, und es fiel ihr schwer, normal und gesetzt zu klingen. "Wie war der Name der Eltern?"  
"Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"  
"Sagen Sie es mir einfach!"  
"Okay, wenn Sie so darauf bestehen..." Der Wissenschaftler überflog die Akte. "Moment... Die Namen der Eltern waren Fox und Dana. Der Vater stammt aus Massachussetts, arbeitete für..."  
"Das FBI, ich weiß", nahm ihm Diana das Wort ab und griff nach der Akte.  
'Gott, nein! Bitte nicht!'  
"Sie kannten diesen Mann?"  
Die Frage des Wissenschaftlers riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Sehr gut, ja", murmelte sie, die Akte überfliegend.  
Destiny...  
"Inwiefern?"  
Diana sah auf.  
"Er ist mein Ex-Mann."  
Elliot war sichtlich geschockt. "Oh. Tut mir leid." Er räusperte sich. "Das Mädchen ist doch nicht etwa..."  
"Nein, sie ist nicht meine Tochter."  
Sie klappte die Akte wieder zu, drückte sie dem verdutzten Wissenschaftler in die Hand und rauschte an ihm vorbei in den Raum 56 B.  
Das Zimmer war kalt und steril, eingerichtet wie ein OP. Nackte Wände, kaltes Metall. Auf dem glänzenden Metalltisch in der Raummitte saß ein kleines Mädchen, das Diana Fowley ängstlich entgegensah.  
"Fürchte dich nicht, Kleines", sagte die Frau beruhigend, als sie das Kind erreichte. Sie betrachtete das Mädchen eingehend. Destiny hatte langes und glattes Haar, wie ein Engel, und blaugrüne Augen. Sie war ein unwahrscheinlich schönes Kind, so zart und lieblich. Und sie war Fox' Tochter...  
Diana Fowley schluckte.  
'Und die Tochter von Dana Scully', rief sie sich in den Kopf, 'die Tochter der Frau, die du so hasst, vergiss das nicht! Und vergiss auch nicht, was dir Fox angetan hat!'  
Oh nein, sie hatte das niemals überwunden. Die dumpfe Wut, die Enttäuschung und der Hass auf ihn waren in den letzten Jahren stärker geworden, zu einem Baum der Kälte in ihr herangewachsen.  
Wie nur hatte er ihr das antun können?  
Wie nur hatte er die Frau heiraten, küssen und lieben können, die sie, Diana, so hasste?  
Wie nur?  
Er hatte einmal ihr ganz alleine gehört, vor langer Zeit...  
Damals waren sie beide noch jung gewesen, in der Akademie. Sie waren glücklich gewesen. Aber nicht lange. Fox hatte die X-Akten entdeckt, und die Arbeit mit diesen Akten hatte sie nicht dulden können. Nicht bei der Aufgabe, die sie gehabt hatte. Die Aufgabe, von der er nichts gewusst hatte. Eine Aufgabe, die sie beide zu erbitterten Gegnern gemacht hätte. Diana hatte die Beziehung abgebrochen, Hals über Kopf die Scheidung eingereicht, nicht nur auf ihren Wunsch...  
Und nun hatte er eine andere. Diese Dana Scully, die jetzt Fox' Frau war. Mit der er ein Kind hatte.  
Gott, wie sie ihn dafür hasste.  
Und ihr Hass auf Fox übertrug sich auf das kleine unschuldige Mädchen, das vor ihr auf dem Metalltisch saß...  
  
  
18.54 Uhr  
Flughafen von Tunis  
  
  
Der heiße Wind trieb Wolken aus Sand und Staub über den Asphalt, der schon die hellbraune Färbung der Umgebung angenommen zu haben schien. Das gesamte Land schien ohne Farbe zu sein - von dem eintönigen Braun vertrockneter Erde und Sand mal abgesehen. Es war totes Land, Fox spürte es mehr als zuvor, als er mit Dana langsam auf den schwarzen Helikopter zuging, dessen rotierende Propeller bloß noch mehr Sand aufwirbelten und ihn in alle Richtungen streute. Fox kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie sich dem Fluggerät näherten. Der alte Spender stand neben der Einstiegsluke, seine Hosenbeine flatterten wild und ungestüm in dem künstlich erzeugten Wind. Selbst hier, inmitten der Wüste, trug der Raucher einen Anzug.  
Er führte den fast abgebrannten Zigarettenstummel an seinen Mund, um einen letzten tiefen Zug zu nehmen. Mit regungsloser Miene starrte er den beiden Agenten entgegen, die sich ihm näherten. Fox trug schlichte Jeans und ein grünes Hemd, das er wegen der bestialischen Hitze nicht zugeknöpft hatte. Dana trug kurze Safarihosen und eine dünne - wenn auch elegante - weiße Bluse. Sie hielt sich die Hand über die Augen, der von den Rotorblättern verursachte Sturm zerzauste ihr rötlich glänzendes Haar.  
'Es sind nicht mehr die, die sie früher einmal gewesen sind', stellte der Alte fest, während er die Zigarette wegwarf und darauf wartete, dass die beiden Agenten den Helikopter erreichten. Sie hatten das Feuer verloren, das der Raucher so sehr gefürchtet und bewundert hatte. Die Suche nach der Wahrheit war unwichtig für sie geworden. Früher hätte der Alte sich gefreut, wenn die größte Nervensäge des FBI, die ihm das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, sich von seiner penetranten Suche abgewandt hätte, mit ihm seine ihn ständig begleitende Partnerin... Und nun, nun bereute es der alte Spender, dass sie es getan hatten, vor acht langen Jahren. Acht Jahre, in denen das, wonach sie einst gesucht hatten, nicht geschwiegen hatte, gefordert hatte, unbarmherzig und ohne Rücksicht... und es würde weiter fordern, noch mehr als zuvor. Und der Alte wusste keinen Weg, es davon abzuhalten...  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
2. Teil: Wüstensturm  
  
  



End file.
